Mi dulce tentacion
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: El sexy seductor multimillonario Shaoran Li lo tiene todo en la vida, sexo, dinero, y mujeres por todas partes, pero su vida cambia cuando conoce a la dulce y angelical Sakura Kinomoto. Ellos se veran en muchas dificultades entre el amor, la locura y sus constantes peleas, sin olvidar que tienen una actraccion mutua... contiene LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Dulce Tentación**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de las fabulosas CLAMP y ninguno me pertenece. "OJO" la historia es nuestra ya que somos 2 autoras, esperamos que disfruten y que les agrade la historia, como algunos no saben la historia es RATED: M por su categoría de lenguaje y escenas de mucho auto contenido de LEMON fuerte así que no quiero reclamos ni criticas esto solo lo hacemos para pasar el tiempo, personas que sufran de rubor máximo que son delicadas de corazón preferiblemente no lean la novela; si lo hacen ya quedara a su responsabilidad los que les pase puede haber ONE-SHOCK. Ha medida que vaya avanzando la historia será mas fuerte así que disfruten jajajaja nos dejan REVIEW o sus COMENTARIOS EN EL GRUPO.**

**Capitulo 1 Encuentro no muy encuentro**

**- Shaoran POV-**

Sexy seductor muy dominante, posesivo y muy tentativo de unos 25 años que le hace perder a cualquier tipo de mujer la cordura, sin olvidar que es un Multimillonario que posee 3 Empresas de publicidad más reconocidas en todo Japón-Tokio Corporation Lí C.A y una inmensa cadena de hoteles por algunos países. Sí esta es mi pobre y triste vida jajaj nad¡ mentira la verdad es que vivo muy cómodamente y no voy a negar que soy un mujeriego de primera si soy un bastardo pero bueno es mi vida, claro que hay que ser siempre discreto y prudente tanto en la calle como en la empresa y es que soy el dueño de todo esto y este papi que esta aquí tiene que cuidar su bella imagen ante la prensa.

En ese momento entra su sexy secretaria Tomoyo Daidouji con su mini falda y una camisa con una chaqueta que dejaba a la vista sus exuberantes pechos y es que ella tenia grabada en la frente ¡SOY PUTA! Pero aun así no hay que negar su buena figura todo esta donde debe estar.

- Señor Lí aquí le traigo su café matutino de siempre- dijo Tomoyo.

- Muchas gracias Señorita Daidouji, no tiene otra información para mi- dijo sarcásticamente alzando una ceja con una sonrisa torcida que era endemoniadamente sexy.

- Sí, su abuelo llamo para infórmale de su herencia y otra cosa más.

Yo fruncí el ceño esperando que hablara y como no dijo nada empecé yo:

- y cual será esa otra cosa que me tiene que informar, y se puede apurar que no prescindo de mucho tiempo.

- Sí, es que acabo de comprar un nuevo juego de ropa intima- dijo mientras se desabrochaba la chaqueta poco a poco dejando ver sus pechos, luego deslizando sus manos por su plano abdomen para llegar al pequeño cierre de la falda, para luego dejarla tirada aun lado de la oficina. - No quiere comprobar la calidad de la tela-

Como no voy a querer comprobar todo eso y otras cosas más... Además quien le puede quitar la vista a esas tetas.

Él se acerca poco a poco como si estuviera acechando a su presa... gira en torno a ella como para ver la calidad de la marca hasta lograr quedar detrás de su espalda y le susurra al oído seductoramente:

- Tomoyo, Tomoyo como quisiera comprobar la calidad de esa tela, pero para poder hacerlo tendría que llevarte a mi escritorio- dijo Shaoran.

Tomoyo se dirige muy seductoramente moviendo sus caderas y se va acercando al escritorio, cuando llega se sienta mirándolo con una sonrisa de yo no fui papi con las piernas cerradas y las manos hacia atrás y arqueándose un poco para dejar ver su bello busto.

Ya Shaoran no podía contener su gran excitación en el pantalón pidiendo a grito hundirse en esa cabida femenina y follarla duro, no es que quiera decir que soy un bastardo pervertido pero un hombre tiene sus necesidades y cuando se presentan las oportunidades hay que aprovecharlas y yo soy un hombre que las sabe aprovechar muy bien, además una de vez en cuando no cae mal digo yo.

- Quítate la ropa muy sexymente y baila para mi dulzura- dije entusiasmado.

Ella empieza quitándose su brazier muy lentamente moviendo sus caderas en círculos deslizándose del escritorio para pararse y bailarme mientras su brazier cae al suelo; es una dulce tortura para mí, está mujer quiere matarme de puro placer.

La agarro por detrás y es que ya no aguantaba mas mi erección esta que revienta y manda volando el cierre hasta la pared es que ando muy duro como una roca. "oh Dios mío" mientras veía como la ultima prenda caía, vi su monte venus a la vista como Dios la trajo al mundo y bueno tiene un cuerpo de mil demonios pero ya he visto mejores.

¡" Y es que Dios estaba buena para follarla, y no aguanto más tengo que probarla ya"!

-siéntate y abre las piernas y recuéstate un poco hacía atrás.

Ella lo hizo sin vacilar, me doble hasta quedar en rodillas y hundirle un dedo en su cabida que estaba muy húmeda y un segundo dedo le siguió al otro, acerque mi boca hasta su clítoris y empecé con pequeños lengüetazos y los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los gemidos que provenían de ella.

- Así te gusta, quieres sentir mi polla en tu coño- dije

- SÍ oh mi Dios más...- dijo Tomoyo que sentía que se iba a morir de puro placer con lo que le hacía su "jefe" en su clítoris.

Los dos tenían la respiración entrecortada, ella no paraba de pedir mas hasta que llego a su tan anhelado orgasmo y shaoran recibió con gusto sus fluidos entretanto se bajaba los pantalones y la penetro de una sola embestida precisa dura y profunda y es que oh mi Dios se sentía tan bien con el ritmo del vaivén que esta a punto de correrse y Tomoyo tenía las mejillas con un leve rubor a cada cuando la penetraba.

-oh... m...ass... por... favor.. más...- me dijo

-dulzura te daré lo que necesites.

- Más rápido... oh ha.. masss... que ya no aguanto mas mi orgasmo y quiero correrme- y yo como buen caballero que soy le concedí su petición y llegamos los dos al orgasmo pero no me sentí bien siento que me falta algo que me complete todo, pero fue un buen polvo para empezar el día.

**-Sakura POV-**

Hola soy Sakura Kinomoto tengo 20 años puedo ser muy testaruda, distraída, y un poco ingenua, ya acabo de termina hace 6 meses mi carrera de publicidad en la Universidad de Tokio.

Hoy buscare trabajo en las empresas CORPORATIONS LI C.A para poder trabajar no es que me haga falta ya que mis padres son dueños de 4 hoteles en Francia, España, Inglaterra y Tokio y se puede decir que soy multimillonaria pero siempre me ha gustado ser independiente y seguir mi sueños y tener una vida sin prescindir de mis padres; tengo un departamento de 2 cuartos, una cocina, sala y dos baños lo justo y necesario para mi, yo misma lo gane trabajando en una compañía de publicidad como secretaria por 4 meses pero como eso no es lo mío y tuve problemas con mis compañeros de trabajo lo deje. Ahora me encuentro aquí enfrente del gran edificio de la compañía.

"Bueno valor Sakura, si te darán el trabajo" suspire y es que en verdad espero que me lo den ya que esta es mi ultima opción de trabajo que encontré en toda la ciudad así que confianza.

Subí las escaleras y camine por el pasillo y en eso veo salir de una oficina a una chica arreglándose la blusa "SORRA" fue lo primero que se me cruzo por la cabeza cuando la vi, se sentó en su escritorio y me le acerque.

- Buenos Días señorita vengo por el anuncio de trabajo.

- Así el anuncio ¿En que departamento de publicidad se desempeña usted? ("ni loca la contrato")

- yo me especializo en anuncios gráficos- (" esta debe ser una zorra de primera en bandeja de plata para el primer idiota que se le crucé por delante si se le nota en la forma en que viste").

- ok me puede dejar su curriculum y cualquier cosa la empresa se comunicara con usted (" ni sueñes que te llamaremos")

- ok, muchas gracias señorita- " por qué presiento que no me llamaran"

En cuanto ya me iba sueno mi celular y era mi primo yukito:

-hola que paso yuki- dije

- hola Saku ya te tengo tu boleto de avión, sales en una hora así que te digo que te vayas alistando ya que un taxi te esperara para llevarte hasta el aeropuerto- me dijo yuki y es que no pensé que lo consiguiera tan rápido y aparte de primera clase.

- ok tu ganas estaré lista, adiós saludos a kaho- dije y en eso se abre la puerta del que yo supongo que es el presidente de la empresa, salió y medio cruzamos miradas frente a frente y eso que estábamos a un metro de distancia...

RING... RINGG... RING... (ALARMA DE MI TELEFONO)

¡HAY ES TARDE TENGO QUE APURARME!

Salí corriendo a toda prisa para mi casa maldito sea Yukito que consiguió el boleto tan rápido y yo que me quería ir mañana. Desgraciado bastardo, Llegue a mi casa hecha un desastre busque mis maletas puse una de ropa casual y deportiva, otra de gala y por ultima y la mas importante de todas la de mis zapatos de tacón de aguja y es que tiene que saber un secreto soy súper adicta a los zapatos de aguja y mas si son del color rojo y azul corbato mis favoritos, yo sin ellos no vivo jajajaj tampoco así pero si son mi media vida. Después de empacar todo y asegurar bien la puerta con seguro baje y me monte en el taxi.

30 MIN DESPUÉS...

Llegue al aeropuerto me forme como el resto de las personas a hacer la fila para que verificaran mi pasaporte pero me quede distraída viendo un tío bien bueno tiene un culo promedio pero es lindo "no puede ser esta agarrado de la mano con otro tío " oh no es gay maldita sea mi suerte, es como dicen la buena cosecha se hecha a perder y bien perdida diría yo". ya subida y sentanda en mi puesto de avión que me correspondía a mí directo ha Francia, ha si se me olvidaba decirles que iré de visita a Francia durante 3 meses para las festividades y la boda de mi cuñada Rika con su esposo futuro Yamasaki mi hermano; mis padres me invitaron para su casa pero yo preferí la mía que compre hace 1 año atrás donde me siento mas cómoda y libre y lo más importante que mi familia no me moleste no es que los odie o desprecie es todo lo contrario yo los amo y adoro pero tuve un año muy pero muy difícil con la universidad y con el rompimiento de mi ex-novio Yue ya que el me decía que no lo amaba tanto como yo decía por que no le quería dar mi mas preciado regalo que guardo para el indicado y sí, es lo que todos piensan mi "Virginidad" y como no accedí me término por otra dice él pero yo sé que el muy hijo de puta me engañaba con 4 si con 4 mujeres él cree que no lo se pero que idiota si creyó otra cosa. Él me término pero yo me lleve lo mejor, el honor de patearle sus partes nobles tan duro que lo deje privado y seria una suerte si lo dejara estéril por muy bastardo e hijo de puta el muy tío... "suspire"

Yo no se por qué pero presiento que me espera algo entre bueno y malo y esta no es una buena sensación, no señor para nada pero lo bueno es que será toda una aventura descubrir que me depara el futuro, así que vamos rumbo a Francia...


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi Dulce Tentación**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de las fabulosas CLAMP y ninguno me pertenece. "OJO" la historia es nuestra ya que somos 2 autoras, esperamos que disfruten y que les agrade la historia, como algunos no saben la historia es RATED: M por su categoría de lenguaje y escenas de mucho auto contenido de LEMON fuerte así que no quiero reclamos ni criticas esto solo lo hacemos para pasar el tiempo, personas que sufran de rubor máximo que son delicadas de corazón preferiblemente no lean la novela; si lo hacen ya quedara a su responsabilidad los que les pase puede haber ONE-SHOCK. Ha medida que vaya avanzando la historia será mas fuerte así que disfruten jajajaja nos dejan REVIEW o sus COMENTARIOS EN EL GRUPO.**

**Capitulo 1 Encuentro no muy encuentro**

**- Shaoran POV-**

Sexy seductor muy dominante, posesivo y muy tentativo de unos 25 años que le hace perder a cualquier tipo de mujer la cordura, sin olvidar que es un Multimillonario que posee 3 Empresas de publicidad más reconocidas en todo Japón-Tokio Corporation Lí C.A y una inmensa cadena de hoteles por algunos países. Sí esta es mi pobre y triste vida jajaj nad¡ mentira la verdad es que vivo muy cómodamente y no voy a negar que soy un mujeriego de primera si soy un bastardo pero bueno es mi vida, claro que hay que ser siempre discreto y prudente tanto en la calle como en la empresa y es que soy el dueño de todo esto y este papi que esta aquí tiene que cuidar su bella imagen ante la prensa.

En ese momento entra su sexy secretaria Tomoyo Daidouji con su mini falda y una camisa con una chaqueta que dejaba a la vista sus exuberantes pechos y es que ella tenia grabada en la frente ¡SOY PUTA! Pero aun así no hay que negar su buena figura todo esta donde debe estar.

- Señor Lí aquí le traigo su café matutino de siempre- dijo Tomoyo.

- Muchas gracias Señorita Daidouji, no tiene otra información para mi- dijo sarcásticamente alzando una ceja con una sonrisa torcida que era endemoniadamente sexy.

- Sí, su abuelo llamo para infórmale de su herencia y otra cosa más.

Yo fruncí el ceño esperando que hablara y como no dijo nada empecé yo:

- y cual será esa otra cosa que me tiene que informar, y se puede apurar que no prescindo de mucho tiempo.

- Sí, es que acabo de comprar un nuevo juego de ropa intima- dijo mientras se desabrochaba la chaqueta poco a poco dejando ver sus pechos, luego deslizando sus manos por su plano abdomen para llegar al pequeño cierre de la falda, para luego dejarla tirada aun lado de la oficina. - No quiere comprobar la calidad de la tela-

Como no voy a querer comprobar todo eso y otras cosas más... Además quien le puede quitar la vista a esas tetas.

Él se acerca poco a poco como si estuviera acechando a su presa... gira en torno a ella como para ver la calidad de la marca hasta lograr quedar detrás de su espalda y le susurra al oído seductoramente:

- Tomoyo, Tomoyo como quisiera comprobar la calidad de esa tela, pero para poder hacerlo tendría que llevarte a mi escritorio- dijo Shaoran.

Tomoyo se dirige muy seductoramente moviendo sus caderas y se va acercando al escritorio, cuando llega se sienta mirándolo con una sonrisa de yo no fui papi con las piernas cerradas y las manos hacia atrás y arqueándose un poco para dejar ver su bello busto.

Ya Shaoran no podía contener su gran excitación en el pantalón pidiendo a grito hundirse en esa cabida femenina y follarla duro, no es que quiera decir que soy un bastardo pervertido pero un hombre tiene sus necesidades y cuando se presentan las oportunidades hay que aprovecharlas y yo soy un hombre que las sabe aprovechar muy bien, además una de vez en cuando no cae mal digo yo.

- Quítate la ropa muy sexymente y baila para mi dulzura- dije entusiasmado.

Ella empieza quitándose su brazier muy lentamente moviendo sus caderas en círculos deslizándose del escritorio para pararse y bailarme mientras su brazier cae al suelo; es una dulce tortura para mí, está mujer quiere matarme de puro placer.

La agarro por detrás y es que ya no aguantaba mas mi erección esta que revienta y manda volando el cierre hasta la pared es que ando muy duro como una roca. "oh Dios mío" mientras veía como la ultima prenda caía, vi su monte venus a la vista como Dios la trajo al mundo y bueno tiene un cuerpo de mil demonios pero ya he visto mejores.

¡" Y es que Dios estaba buena para follarla, y no aguanto más tengo que probarla ya"!

-siéntate y abre las piernas y recuéstate un poco hacía atrás.

Ella lo hizo sin vacilar, me doble hasta quedar en rodillas y hundirle un dedo en su cabida que estaba muy húmeda y un segundo dedo le siguió al otro, acerque mi boca hasta su clítoris y empecé con pequeños lengüetazos y los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los gemidos que provenían de ella.

- Así te gusta, quieres sentir mi polla en tu coño- dije

- SÍ oh mi Dios más...- dijo Tomoyo que sentía que se iba a morir de puro placer con lo que le hacía su "jefe" en su clítoris.

Los dos tenían la respiración entrecortada, ella no paraba de pedir mas hasta que llego a su tan anhelado orgasmo y shaoran recibió con gusto sus fluidos entretanto se bajaba los pantalones y la penetro de una sola embestida precisa dura y profunda y es que oh mi Dios se sentía tan bien con el ritmo del vaivén que esta a punto de correrse y Tomoyo tenía las mejillas con un leve rubor a cada cuando la penetraba.

-oh... m...ass... por... favor.. más...- me dijo

-dulzura te daré lo que necesites.

- Más rápido... oh ha.. masss... que ya no aguanto mas mi orgasmo y quiero correrme- y yo como buen caballero que soy le concedí su petición y llegamos los dos al orgasmo pero no me sentí bien siento que me falta algo que me complete todo, pero fue un buen polvo para empezar el día.

**-Sakura POV-**

Hola soy Sakura Kinomoto tengo 20 años puedo ser muy testaruda, distraída, y un poco ingenua, ya acabo de termina hace 6 meses mi carrera de publicidad en la Universidad de Tokio.

Hoy buscare trabajo en las empresas CORPORATIONS LI C.A para poder trabajar no es que me haga falta ya que mis padres son dueños de 4 hoteles en Francia, España, Inglaterra y Tokio y se puede decir que soy multimillonaria pero siempre me ha gustado ser independiente y seguir mi sueños y tener una vida sin prescindir de mis padres; tengo un departamento de 2 cuartos, una cocina, sala y dos baños lo justo y necesario para mi, yo misma lo gane trabajando en una compañía de publicidad como secretaria por 4 meses pero como eso no es lo mío y tuve problemas con mis compañeros de trabajo lo deje. Ahora me encuentro aquí enfrente del gran edificio de la compañía.

"Bueno valor Sakura, si te darán el trabajo" suspire y es que en verdad espero que me lo den ya que esta es mi ultima opción de trabajo que encontré en toda la ciudad así que confianza.

Subí las escaleras y camine por el pasillo y en eso veo salir de una oficina a una chica arreglándose la blusa "SORRA" fue lo primero que se me cruzo por la cabeza cuando la vi, se sentó en su escritorio y me le acerque.

- Buenos Días señorita vengo por el anuncio de trabajo.

- Así el anuncio ¿En que departamento de publicidad se desempeña usted? ("ni loca la contrato")

- yo me especializo en anuncios gráficos- (" esta debe ser una zorra de primera en bandeja de plata para el primer idiota que se le crucé por delante si se le nota en la forma en que viste").

- ok me puede dejar su curriculum y cualquier cosa la empresa se comunicara con usted (" ni sueñes que te llamaremos")

- ok, muchas gracias señorita- " por qué presiento que no me llamaran"

En cuanto ya me iba sueno mi celular y era mi primo yukito:

-hola que paso yuki- dije

- hola Saku ya te tengo tu boleto de avión, sales en una hora así que te digo que te vayas alistando ya que un taxi te esperara para llevarte hasta el aeropuerto- me dijo yuki y es que no pensé que lo consiguiera tan rápido y aparte de primera clase.

- ok tu ganas estaré lista, adiós saludos a kaho- dije y en eso se abre la puerta del que yo supongo que es el presidente de la empresa, salió y medio cruzamos miradas frente a frente y eso que estábamos a un metro de distancia...

RING... RINGG... RING... (ALARMA DE MI TELEFONO)

¡HAY ES TARDE TENGO QUE APURARME!

Salí corriendo a toda prisa para mi casa maldito sea Yukito que consiguió el boleto tan rápido y yo que me quería ir mañana. Desgraciado bastardo, Llegue a mi casa hecha un desastre busque mis maletas puse una de ropa casual y deportiva, otra de gala y por ultima y la mas importante de todas la de mis zapatos de tacón de aguja y es que tiene que saber un secreto soy súper adicta a los zapatos de aguja y mas si son del color rojo y azul corbato mis favoritos, yo sin ellos no vivo jajajaj tampoco así pero si son mi media vida. Después de empacar todo y asegurar bien la puerta con seguro baje y me monte en el taxi.

30 MIN DESPUÉS...

Llegue al aeropuerto me forme como el resto de las personas a hacer la fila para que verificaran mi pasaporte pero me quede distraída viendo un tío bien bueno tiene un culo promedio pero es lindo "no puede ser esta agarrado de la mano con otro tío " oh no es gay maldita sea mi suerte, es como dicen la buena cosecha se hecha a perder y bien perdida diría yo". ya subida y sentanda en mi puesto de avión que me correspondía a mí directo ha Francia, ha si se me olvidaba decirles que iré de visita a Francia durante 3 meses para las festividades y la boda de mi cuñada Rika con su esposo futuro Yamasaki mi hermano; mis padres me invitaron para su casa pero yo preferí la mía que compre hace 1 año atrás donde me siento mas cómoda y libre y lo más importante que mi familia no me moleste no es que los odie o desprecie es todo lo contrario yo los amo y adoro pero tuve un año muy pero muy difícil con la universidad y con el rompimiento de mi ex-novio Yue ya que el me decía que no lo amaba tanto como yo decía por que no le quería dar mi mas preciado regalo que guardo para el indicado y sí, es lo que todos piensan mi "Virginidad" y como no accedí me término por otra dice él pero yo sé que el muy hijo de puta me engañaba con 4 si con 4 mujeres él cree que no lo se pero que idiota si creyó otra cosa. Él me término pero yo me lleve lo mejor, el honor de patearle sus partes nobles tan duro que lo deje privado y seria una suerte si lo dejara estéril por muy bastardo e hijo de puta el muy tío... "suspire"

Yo no se por qué pero presiento que me espera algo entre bueno y malo y esta no es una buena sensación, no señor para nada pero lo bueno es que será toda una aventura descubrir que me depara el futuro, así que vamos rumbo a Francia...


	3. Chapter 3

**MI DULCE TENTACIÓN**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de las fabulosas CLAMP y ninguno me pertenece. "OJO" la historia es nuestra ya que somos 2 autoras, esperamos que disfruten y que les agrade la historia, como algunos no saben la historia es RATED: M por su categoría de lenguaje y escenas de mucho autocontenido de LEMON fuerte así que no quiero reclamos ni criticas esto solo lo hacemos para pasar tiempo, personas que sufran de rubor máximo que son delicadas de corazón preferiblemente no lean la novela; si lo hacen ya quedara a su responsabilidad los que les pase puede haber ONE-SHOCK. Ha medida que vaya avanzando la historia será mas fuerte así que disfruten jajajaja nos dejan REVIEW o sus COMENTARIOS EN EL GRUPO.**

**Perdonen si en algunas palabras hay errores ortográficos. I Sorry..**

**Guiones: - sus diálogos...- entre comillas, paréntesis, signos de exclamaciones (¡"pensamientos"!) **

**Personajes: Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Lí.**

**Capitulo 2 Mi Némesis**

**-Shaoran POV-**

Iba subiendo el avión para ir directo a mí asiento, cuando veo a una chica ocupando mi puesto de la ventana que pedí exclusivamente para mí.

- Niña no ves que estas ocupando mi asiento ó es que no te das cuenta que eres medió retardada, o simplemente estas ciega- dije señalando el número del asiento.

- No inútil, no estoy ciega y me puedes pedir permiso para que yo me levantara pero aquí el retardado me parece que es otro y no yo- me dijo alzando una ceja.

Él frunce el ceño y la mira detenidamente como queriendole decir que él tenía la razón.

- Bueno tal vez le debistes preguntar a la azafata para ver a quien le tenía reservado este puesto antes de sentarte niñita- dije en tono burlón

- Pero es que acaso no sabes que los puestos no tienen nombres insulso y las azafatas están muy ocupadas para decirme tarado medía neurona.

- Pero es que n..o.. no...

- Cállate medía neurona y siéntate.

"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, BUENAS TARDES POR FAVOR PUEDEN TOMAR ASIENTO QUE EL AVIÓN ESTÁ A PUNTO DE DESPEGAR. GRACÍAS."

Escuche decir a la azafata por el altavoz, mire a la chica que tenia al lado y es que no puede ser que una niñita retándome a mí al gran Shaoran Lí, no esto tiene que ser una broma nadie en su sano juicio se atrevido a retarme nunca y mucho menos a mirarme de esa forma; "disfruta mientras puedas tú primer asalto por que todas las demás las ganare yo".- me dije mentalmente mientras el avión despegaba rumbo hacía Francia ya que yo tengo que inaugurar mi nuevo hotel que lo estuvieron remodelando por más de 6 meses. "Estas serán las 8 horas más divertidas de toda mí vida".

1 HORA DESPUÉS...

La mire de reojo y la ví escuchando música en un MP3 a todo volumen, no pude evitar mirar su escote y bueno no era tan pronunciado como el de Tomoyo " Oh Tomoyo zorra en venta" pero si se miraba lo justo unos senos bien dotados y firmes. Sí, dirán que soy un pobre bastardo hijo de puta, pero ajá " SOY UN HOMBRE Y ESTOS OJOS SE HICIERON PARA MIRAR".

Seguí bajando la mirada por todo su cuerpo y me detuve a verle su falda de ejecutiva de seda negra y lo que mas me llamo la atención fueron sus piernas bien largas "como se sentirían alrededor de mí cintura mientras la penetró" !ALTO que estas pensando Shaoran! calma, calma no queremos que tú amiguito se despierte y hacer un espectáculo por pervertido. Trate de distraerme con una señora que jugaba con su gato pero eso no ayudo mucho, en eso veo a la azafata darle una bandeja de comida a un señor y me fijo bien en ella es linda de cara y su cuerpo bueno se nota que todo es cirugía en nalgas y senos pero algo es algo.

Ella me observa y me da esa mirada que solo yo conozco como una invitación, me guiña el ojo con una sonrisa traviesa y se da la vuelta caminando como gata en celo hacía el pasillo; veo que abre la puerta del baño y me mira por ultima vez desapareciendo en su interior. Yo observo que no allá moros en la costa y me levanto de mí puesto hacía el pasillo, me poso en frente de la puerta toco 3 veces y miro hacía donde esta esa chica y veo que me estaba observado tratando de calcular lo que yo iba hacer la miro por ultima vez con una sonrisa burlona ya que me habían jalado de mi corbata hacia adentro del baño.

**-Sakura POV-**

Estoy escuchando música para tratar de ignorar a este insulso de pacotilla y noto que me anda mirando mis senos y me recorre con esos bellos ojos ámbares hasta posarse en mis piernas, no se que le paso que voltio bruscamente para otro lado. Se quedo viendo a no se donde por un buen rato, noto que mira a todos lados y se para de su asiento lo sigo con la mirada a ver que estará tramando este idiota; me puse nerviosa al ver que me pillo observándolo y me dirige una sonrisa en cuanto lo jalan de la corbata hacia el interior del baño.

"No puedo creer que ese imbécil se allá ido con ella a hacer quien sabe que cosa, ¡Hay Dios Sakura como si no supieras que es lo que hacen 2 personas solos en un baño! MALDITO MUJERIEGO IGUAL QUE YUE"- me dije mentalmente. Y es que ¿Quien se cree ese desgraciado? todavía tiene el descaro de sonreír, como que cree que YO lo iba a seguir; ¡PUES JÁ! está muy equivocado pero ya vera lo que le espera cuando regrese de estar con esa arpía hahahah.

1 HORA DESPUÉS...

Regresa él acomodándose la ropa y limpiándose la boca sólo sabrá Dios que estuvo haciendo con ella, cuando lo veo me muevo enseguida y él lo noto por la forma en que me miró con extrañeza y sonrió.

- Que te pasa NIÑITA ahora me doy cuenta que eres más rara que antes- me dijo en tono burlón, hay como lo odió me saca de mis casillas.

- A mí no me pasa nada. Solo que no quiero que me toques después de haber tocado a otra mujer, no me vayas a infectar de algo.- dije muy segura de mi misma, él no me ganara.

- Bueno te apuesto a que TÚ hubieras hecho lo mismo que ELLA ya que todas las mujeres son unas ZORRAS regaladas.- me dice enfatizando esas 3 palabras, mirándome fijamente como para intimidarme cosa que no va a pasar nunca.

- Disculpa, pero esas ZORRAS serán las mujeres que tú conoces ó te encuentras por medió camino- dije enfatizando yo también frunciendo mi ceño.

- No lo creó, es más estoy seguro que eres más zorra y puta que ellas- me dijo poniéndome nerviosa, sentándose y mirándome.

- Tú no puedes juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas, pero bueno que se le puede pedir a una cabeza que solo piensa en mujeres y sus deseos carnales.

- Te aseguro mí zorrita que pienso más que solo en eso, pero tú que podrás saber si ni siquiera me conoces bien al menos que cambie el juego y...- me dijo acercándose hacia mí poniéndome roja como un tómate y es que creo que se va a atrever a besarme, yo solo me quede inmóvil esperando lo inevitable. - Y cuando cambies tú aptitud ya veremos que se puede hacer- me dijo retirándose y acomodándose en su asiento cerrando los ojos.

- Tú no..oo. .. he..he..heee..

- Cállate zorrita sí. Que quiero dormir y me molesta tú chillona voz ó es que acaso pretendes romperme el tímpano con tantos chillidos.- " lo cual es una mentirita ya que su voz es tal dulce y melodiosa como la de un ángel en el paraíso ¡BASTA no puedo pensar así ya que ella no tiene lo que yo busco en una mujer! mejor me duermo.

"Upss... ese medió hombre (Bueno, hombre por que bien guapo que esta este tío) ¡ No! que pasa Sakura tú no sueles pensar así, es más este idiota te ha fastidiado, molestado, y hasta sacarte de tus casillas en menos de 1 min en todo este maldito viaje ( Bueno si es un idiota no cabe duda, pero que culo tan criminal se le nota en el pantalón a este tío) ¡NO, NO quita esos pensamientos tan pervertidos!. Hay Dios este idiota me anda corrompiendo la mente.

- Recuerda lo que te hizo Yue no puedes ser débil no delante de ningún hombre por más que este buenísimo "y me ponga nerviosa con esa mirada, me sonroje al máximo que haga que moje mis bragas" y tenga media neurona como él, lo odió por ponerme de está forma que tendrá él que no tengan los demás idiotas.- me dije a mi misma bostezando y cayendo en un profundo sueño, después de todo quedan 5 horas de vuelo.

CONTINUARA...

NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS LEER: Hola jejejeje esperamos que les allá gusta este capitulo jajajaj si shaoran tan cínico y ella que no se va a dejar intimidar por el caerá ella más adelante, cambiara él su forma de ser y juzgar. jajajaj en el baño del avión por dios shaoran no pelas ni una que bárbaro eres... creo q hubieron celitos x hay parte de sakura jajajaj... gracias dejar sus comentarios en el grupo... A MEDIDA QUE VAYA AVANZANDO LA NOVELA SE VA A PRESENCIAR MUCHO LEMON ASI QUE YA QUEDA A SU CRITERIO SI LEERLO O NO, NOSOTRAS NO NOS HACEMOS RESPONSABLES DE NADA QUE LES OCURRA YA QUE ESTABAN ADVERTIDOS DESDE UN PRINCIPIO ...angelesoscuros13 sus administradoras y autoras favoritas jajaja... Besos hasta la próxima amigos (as).


	4. Chapter 4

**MI DULCE TENTACIÓN**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de las fabulosas CLAMP y ninguno me pertenece. "OJO" la historia es nuestra ya que somos 2 autoras, esperamos que disfruten y que les agrade la historia, como algunos no saben la historia es RATED: M por su categoría de lenguaje y escenas de mucho auto contenido de LEMON fuerte así que no quiero reclamos ni criticas esto solo lo hacemos para pasar tiempo, personas que sufran de rubor máximo que son delicadas de corazón preferiblemente no lean la novela; si lo hacen ya quedara a su responsabilidad los que les pase puede haber ONE-SHOCK. Ha medida que vaya avanzando la historia será mas fuerte así que disfruten jajajaja nos dejan REVIEW o sus COMENTARIOS EN EL GRUPO.**

**Perdonen si en algunas palabras hay errores ortográficos. I Sorry..**

**Guiones: - sus diálogos...- entre comillas, paréntesis, signos de exclamaciones (¡"pensamientos"!) **

**Personajes: Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Lí.**

**Capitulo 4 Encontrando el amor**

**-Sakura POV-**

Salí del baño después de mi tratamiento de inhala exhala y de lavarme un poco… bueno ya ustedes sabrán donde, me puse una tanga limpia de color negro que tenia la palabra SEXY en la parte delanteray es que esta tanga me encanta es mi favorita jajajaja, salí del baño fijándome que nadie me viera ya que llevaba mas de una hora metida hay, me fui a buscar un gran vaso de agua bien fría para bajarme la calentura que tenia por el insulso ese "de pura suerte no tuve que masturbarme" y es que nunca lo he hecho y lo voy hacer ahora… No, no, no, no yo no soy así "menos mal que faltan ya dos horas para que aterricé el avión" ¡ALELUYA!. Ya mucho mas tranquila me dirijo a mi asiento y lo veo con mi MP3 escuchando música y es que no puede andar por hay tomando las cosas de los demás así como así, "Quien se cree que es, el REY de Roma", me le voy acercando a diestra y siniestra, de un solo brusco tirón se lo quito de las manos.

- Quien te crees para tomar mis cosas si yo no te he dado permiso ó es que nunca te enseñaron a pedir las cosas prestadas.

- La verdad si que me enseñaron a pedir las cosas, pero como estuviste mas de una hora en el baño… y el MP3 estaba tirado en el suelo te hice el favor de recogerlo bruta.

- Oh, veo que hasta me tomas el tiempo, que me tienes vigilada, y si lo recogías por que lo tienes en las orejas idiota.- Dije con una vena en la frente tipo anime.

- Por que tuve curiosidad e oír el tipo de música que escuchas pero esto es música de abuelitos… no tienes nada bueno.- Me dijo levantando los hombros y con una cara de que horror de música.

- Música de abuelos tú maa..d…., es ROCK METAL y no te he pedido tú opinión.

- HAHAHAHAHA… esto no es rock metal… es horrible no le encuentro sentido a nada, es igual que tú fea, y sin sentido, no tiene nada interesante.

- Voy hacer como si no te hubiera escuchado ya que te encanta verme enojada… permiso por favor idiotita…- le dije lo mas sarcásticamente que pude.

- Claro rarita pasa- Lo dijo en tono burlón que todo el mundo nos estaba viendo, parecía una pelea de marido y mujer "y ni siquiera estamos casados", "aunque no seria mala idea estarlo, nononononono... zape gato zape".

Porqué no puede comportarse como caballero como todos los demás, parece un bárbaro "no, un Dios griego, Mi Dios griego" creo que me esta gustando mas de lo que debería y su manera de ser me exaspera hasss…. Sera mejor que me aleje de él y buscar a mi amado Xiaolang. Ho si, se estarán preguntando quien es mi amado, es un antiguo amor mio de adolecente cuando tenia 14 años recién cumplidos y a los 2 días de mi cumpleaños mis padres me informaron que me iría a vivir con mis tíos en china por que ellos iban a viajar por el mundo promocionado sus hoteles e invirtiendo en empresas, después de salir de clases siempre me iba con mis amigas a cualquier parte y ese día decidimos ir a una plaza que no conocíamos en el centro Hong-Kong, o vaya y si que era bella y muy grande que parecía un cuento de hadas y tenia un lago en el centro de la plaza con muchos arboles de cerezos, mis amigas querían montarse en unos botes y yo me negué les dije que iba a pasear por los alrededores que cualquier cosa me llamaran, ellas asintieron e hicieron la fila para subir a los botes, yo me fui caminando por puente y en eso iba tan distraída por las burbujas que iban hasta el cielo que no mire por donde iba que tropecé con alguien que se le callo su libro al lago, lo siento fue lo primero que se me ocurrió él se disculpó también y me dijo que no había problema que de todas manera ese libro no era importante, me invito a tomar un helado para disculparse por haberme tumbado "pero si la que lo tumbo fui yo no el" yo le dije que si y empezamos hablar de mi, de él, de la familia, nuestros gustos, y cada vez que salía de la escuela nos veíamos pero sin que mis tíos se enteraran ya que lo podían acusar de adulterio por ser mayor que yo el tenia 19 años y tenia su propio apartamento en la ciudad que solamente estaba estudiando hay para convertirse en un gran empresario para heredar las empresas de sus padres. Un día legue a mi casa para cambiar e ir a ver a Xiaolang donde quedamos ya que hoy cumplíamos 1 año y medio de novios, pero lo que no esperaba eran a mis padres hay hablando con mis tíos me saludaron y me dijeron que nos íbamos ya para el aeropuerto, yo me negué, dije que me quería quedar con mis tíos, llore como si mi alma se fuera en ello pero como siempre me obligaron y me sacaron a la fuerza mi madre me cacheteo y desde ese día no e hablado con ella yo la quiero pero nunca le perdonare que me alejara de mi único amor. Y no descansare hasta encontrarlo no pierdo las esperanzas, y además este insulso se parece un poco a él ya será mucha coincidencia, nadd… Xiaolang era muy gentil, respetuoso y caballeroso y mu posesivo este ni pinta tiene de él.

**-Shaoran POV-**

Hay que horrible la primera mujer que me llama la atención y tiene que ser una loca de carretera o mejor dicho de avión, pero tal ves no sea tan rara… hay por Dios debe de hacer unos gemidos tan lindos que parecerán el canto de un colibrí. La mire fijamente mientras dormía, luego me recosté en mi asiento y cerré los ojos para dormir un rato "bueno si ella me deja dormir por que se mueve más que una maraca.

"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS POR FAVOR ABROCHARSE SUS CINTURONES DE SEGURIDAD QUE EL AVIÓN ESTA A PUNTO DE ATERRIZAR. GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN"

Me desperté después de escuchar a la azafata, me abroche el cinturón y mire donde esta ella, todavía dormía; así que se me ocurrió una idea. Alzando una ceja.

-HEYYY… DESPIERTA RARA, no ves que ya vamos a descender… duermes más que un oso panda… no el oso panda y el oso perezoso se quedaron chiquitos al lado tuyo.

- hu..mmm.. 5min más mamá.

"y ahora piensa que soy su mamá".- No, despierta ya estúpida…- le dije moviéndola histérico.

-QUE… QUE… IDIOTA.. – Me dijo sorprendida..- hay maneras mas civilizadas de despertar a una persona o es que no sabes- me dijo entre molesta y dormida.

- Esta era la única forma de levantarte osito panda, sabes que tienes el sueño más pesado que una ballena- se lo dije con una sonrisa sínica.

- Hay ya cállate, y dame un permiso que los únicos que faltan por bajar del avión somos nosotros BAKA.

- Hahahahaaha… disculpa niña creo que ese es mi insulto, no te lo robes e invéntate uno mocosa.

- Ha ok, infeliz, bastardo, ñoño sabelotodo, chaooo..- me dijo saltando por mis piernas y sacándome la lengua- menos mal que no te veré más idiota.

- Si menos mal que no te veré más así no aguantare tus arranques de niña mimada y estúpida.- le grite mientas bajaba las escaleras del avión.

- Ni yo los tuyos pervertido que se tira a las azafatas- me lo dijo con una malicia en sus ojos esmeralda mientras le entregaban sus maletas.- Menos mal que no te acepte, ho que seria de mi después de mi embarazo, y vienes aquí y te tiras a cualquiera- Ha juro que "EMBARAZO" hay DIOS nononono esta armando una escena y todos los reporteros nos andan viendo bueno ami por que la muy hija de puta lleva unos lentes y una bufanda en la cabeza "bien pensado niña" para que no la descubran ya me imagino lo que dirán los periódicos " ÉL magnate Shaoran Lí tiene querida y futuro hijo en camino" hay en que me metí buena ya me las pagara.

- De que embarazo hablas loca, yo no soy tan estúpido para tener un hijo contigo y con lo loca que estas… no no no olvídalo… y si me tiro a las azafatas no es tú problema enana.- se lo dije subiendo a la limosina, y en eso viene corriendo a mi y me susurra "venganza".

- Si, no reconozcas a tú hijo, yo sola lo criare y le daré lo que tú le niegas, y todavía tienes el descaro de buscarme en el avión, pues ni falta nos haces infeliz.- me dijo saliendo llorando mientras los paparazis tomaban fotos y me hacían preguntas "maldición" me dije mentalmente mientras la limosina se ponía en marcha hacia mi casa, "Buena esa cerecita, te la comiste hoy, pero para la próxima seré yo quien te humille" bueno no mucho ya que te quiero solo para mi. Ya se me ocurrirá algo para tenerte en mi cama.

No sé que pasa con esa chica se me hace muy similar a mi viejo y antiguo amor juvenil que me volvió loco mientras estaba en china… ¿pero porque no la puedo borrar de mi mente?, ¿Por qué la recuerdo cuando la veo a ella?... no, tengo que volverla a ver y no me importa como pero lo hare así tenga que contratar un detective privado… no se donde podrá estar ahora ella y si estará bien, pero bueno se lo tengo que dejar al destino y ojala sea bueno conmigo por que tengo deseos de ver a mi ricitos de oro, por que la quiero para mi y para nadie mas. Pero este sentimiento me pasa con ella también y yo que creía que no existe el amor a primera vista pero ya veo que si; ella me atrae como a ninguna otra mujer, como si lanzara un hechizo de amor hacia mi para no dejarme ir mas, tiene un aroma muy rico igual al de mi amor, que coincidencia no, pero igual tengo que encontrar a mi amor y saber que paso con ella por que no llego a nuestra cita de aniversario y sin obviar que tengo ganas de ver a mi cerecita jajajajaja la voy a encontrar a ella también para seducirla y pensar que buena broma le hare para descobrarme la humillación publica que armo y es que es una buena actriz la muy enana, te encontrare cerecita es una promesa.

**NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS….: I SORRY POR NO ACTUALIZAR A TIEMPO ES QUE HEMOS ESTADO OCUPADAS CON LOS PAPELES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD Y LO DEMÁS QUE BUENO HASTA AHORA ES QUE VENIMOS PUBLICANDO EL 4 CAPITULO DE ESTA GRAN HISTORIA ¿QUIÉNES SERÁN LOS AMORES DE SAKURA Y SHAORAN? ¿SHAORAN ENCONTRARA A SAKURA COMO PROMETIÓ? ¿QUÉ BROMA LE HARÁ A SAKURA? ESO LO SABREMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO. SI NO ACTUALIZAMOS ES POR QUE ESTAMOS OCUPADAS PERO NO SE ANGUSTIEN SI VAMOS A SUBIR CAPÍTULOS Y TODOS PERO POR AHORA SOLO ESTA EL 4…. CHAOOO Y BUENAS NOCHES .. 27/07/2012… HORA: 12:20 AM TERMINADO DE PASAR A LA COMPU…**


	5. Chapter 5

**MI DULCE TENTACIÓN**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de las fabulosas CLAMP y ninguno me pertenece. "OJO" la historia es nuestra ya que somos 2 autoras, esperamos que disfruten y que les agrade la historia, como algunos no saben la historia es RATED: M por su categoría de lenguaje y escenas de mucho auto contenido de LEMON fuerte así que no quiero reclamos ni criticas esto solo lo hacemos para pasar tiempo, personas que sufran de rubor máximo que son delicadas de corazón preferiblemente no lean la novela; si lo hacen ya quedara a su responsabilidad los que les pase puede haber ONE-SHOCK. Ha medida que vaya avanzando la historia será mas fuerte así que disfruten jajajaja nos dejan REVIEW o sus COMENTARIOS EN EL GRUPO.**

**Perdonen si en algunas palabras hay errores ortográficos. I Sorry..**

**Guiones: - sus diálogos...- entre comillas, paréntesis, signos de exclamaciones (¡"pensamientos"!) **

**Personajes: Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Lí.**

**Capitulo 5 Empieza el juego**

**-Shaoran POV-**

Estaba en mi tina refrescándome del pésimo vuelo que había tenido, recosté mi cabeza a la toalla para pensar un poco, cuando de repente se me vino la imagen de esa chica con su bella cabellera castaña toda suelta y esos lindos ojos esmeralda viéndome ¡DIOS¡ la estaba imaginando desnuda encima de mi con las gotas de agua escurriéndose por su cuerpo mientras yo las lamia desde el cuello hasta bajar por el valle de sus lindos pero firmes senos los cuales tomaba con mis manos los masajeaba, lamia y mordisqueaba sus pezones, ella gemía para mi solo para mi y lo hacia tan lindo… me estaba excitando, mi miembro se erguía y me palpitaba de deseo, la respiración se me hizo pesada y lenta pero pausada cuando de repente suena mi celular y me saca de mi espectacular sueño.

-Hola contesto yo.

- Buenos Días Señor LÍ

- Buenos Días detective, dígame que me tiene.

- Bueno lo llamo para infórmale que ya tengo todos los datos que necesitaba.

- Bien nos veremos mañana en el Restaurante Blue Hiss a las 3 en punto en las mesas ejecutivas le parece bien.

- Muy bien señor LÍ hay estaré para usted.

- De acuerdo detective nos veremos hay si.

-``luego corte la llamada para seguir en mi dulce sueño pero no pude, esta demasiado emocionado por la buena noticia que me había dado el detective y mañana lo veré ¡PARA COMENZAR CON MI DULCE JUEGO¡- lo pensé con una sonrisa ladina y los ojos brillosos.

**-Sakura POV-**

Al fin llegue a mi casa, deje las maletas en mi recamara y me fui directico a la cocina para ver que tenia de comer y como siempre nada… así que tendría que salir al súper mercado, pero primero lo primero tomar un buen y relajante baño en mi súper tina sin estrenar que compre ante de venir a Francia ``yupi, jejejej parezco niña emocionada por su primer caramelo´´. Después de tomar el baño busque en las maletas ropa que ponerme, saque ropa interior negra de encaje, unos jean azul marino deslavados y un top negro y hacia juego con mis zapatillas y por ultimo me recogí el pelo en una cola alta. Salí a la calle a tomar un taxi para ir al súper ``y es que me muero de hambre la comida del avión es un verdadero fiasco´´, busque lo que mas necesitaba jabón, shampoo (olor a chicle), crema dental, atún, arroz, carne, pollo, jugo, leche, entre otras cosas mas jejejeje. `` OH pero que es lo que ven estos ojitos míos, que chico tan lindo de pelo rubio que brilla como el oro y esos ojos azul mar con un cuerpo de modelo de propaganda porno (conste que yo no veo porno, que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió), oh viene hacia mi que hago piensa sakura que hago ¡AYUDA¡.

-Hola señorita me puedes decir que marca debería usar de Shampoo.

- Ha… es..te.. yo..o EGO Blue te dejara el pelo muy sedoso y suave con un olor espectacular señor.

- jajajaja deja la formalidad si, y llámame Andrew Fuenmayor, bueno solo Andrew para los íntimos-me guiño el ojo y soltó una sonrisa que me derretía esto debe ser un sueño un hermoso sueño.

- ok, se..ño..r Andrew y a cambio tu deberás llamarme Sakura vale.

- Sakura pero que bello nombre para esplendida flor de cerezo, oye sakura quieres que vallamos a tomar algo para agradecerte que me hallas ayudado con esto tan importante- me enseño el shampoo, volvió a guiñarme el ojo y yo sonreí amigablemente.

- Bueno… no..se..

- Vamos di que si si si, solo será una hora nada más.

- muy bien pero a donde.

- Calma, nos has almorzado aun verdad.

- no, para eso estaba comprando estos víveres.

- pues, esta decidido iremos almorzar al Blue Hiss yo invito y no acepto un no por respuesta.

- ok, déjame pagar por esto y nos vamos si.

- voy a buscar mi carro y te espero en el estacionamiento vale.

Salió y yo me quede hay parada mirando como se iba y es que bueno no me culpen Andrew esta bien bueno, todavía no se si esto será un sueño y en cualquier momento sonara la alarma de mi teléfono para despertarme, pero WUAOOO voy a comer con un súper papito. Ya pagado todo me dirijo al estacionamiento y no veo a Andrew por ningún lado, si no hasta que se baja de un carro deportivo BMW `` este tipo debe ser muy rico´´ me alza la mano en señal de que vaya junto a él y me monte y eso es gusto lo que yo hago.

-Lista, calma que no soy un psicópata que rapta a las chicas guapas jajajaja…

- jajajajaj no es eso, si no que nunca había salido con un extraño hablando literalmente.

- jajajajaja que extraños dices, yo se tú nombre y tú el mio, solo falta que nos conozcamos más y ¡BANN¡ seremos muy buenos amigos…

- Tienes razón, vale vale, nos vamos que me muero de hambre.

- Claro, yo estoy que me desmayo si no como ahorita mismo algo- me dijo arrancando el carro y perdiéndonos entre todos los carros.

**-Shaoran POV-**

Estaba en el restaurante esperando al detective a las 3 en punto, en eso llega el sujeto puntualmente como acordamos.

-Buenas tardes señor LÍ

- Buenas tardes detective dígame lo que me tenia que decir.

- Si, señor tengo toda la información que quería, la chica se llama:

*SAKURA KINOMOTO

*EDAD:20 AÑOS

* : SOLTERA

*PADRE Y MADRE: FUJITAKA Y NADESHIKO KINOMOTO

* HERMANO:TAKASHI YAMASAKI

Y por ultimo que me entere señor es que termino con su novio por que le fue infiel y esta aquí en Francia por el matrimonio de su hermano…

-Perfecto, realizo un buen trabajo como siempre detective. Aquí tiene el dinero que le prometí.

Después de eso Salí del restaurante, claro ya dejando la cuenta pagada… todo iba de acuerdo al plan que hoy en la noche iba a emplear en el programa de mayor Ranquin en la televisión, ya era la hora y me estaba bajando de mi convertible rojo bueno de los tantos que tengo. Estaba en el camerino alistándome para salir al aire con la chica mas sexy del mundo Pamela Anderson que conducía el programa PROVOCAME¡.

-Buenas noches mis queridos televidentes hoy les traemos a las chicas una sorpresa, el hombre que esta en la cima de top Ranquin de papitos solteros y es nada mas y nada menos que nuestro querido y sexy Shaoran LÍ, aplausos para este galán.

- Hola Pamela como estas corazón.

- Muy bien mi sexy LÍ y dime que se siente ser el que comanda el TOP Ranquin de los papis, ha dinos.

- Es muy emocionante por que significa que soy el sueño de cualquier chica- lo dijo con una sonrisa de chico malo que derritió a las televidentes femeninas.

- Pero dime Shaoran como seria tú chica ideal.

- Uhmm… Mi chica ideal seria bella y de ojos esmeraldas con un cuerpo perfecto, piernas largas y tonificadas y por supuesto que tenga un lindo trasero.

- hahaha pero veo que aun no la has encontrado Shao…

- No lindura te equivocas ya la encontré y solo le quiero decir esto… Sakura Kinomoto se que estas viendo esto y te quiero decir que vuelvas conmigo no quiero dejar a mi hijo sin su padre… quiero que se crie conmigo como yo lo hice, pero tu no quieres y esta ultima discusión que tuvimos en el aeropuerto me lo demostró, pero solo te digo esto, pinza en nuestro hijo piensa en nuestro pequeño LÍ si amor.

- Oh, (La boca de Pamela formo una gran O igual que todo el público) OSEA Shao que ya serás padre pero nosotros no supimos nada.

- Si, Pamela hoy se lo íbamos a decir a todos, pero discutimos en el aeropuerto y ella se molesto y me dijo que no quería aun padre como yo para su hijo. EL CUAL LES VUELVO A ACLARAR ES MÍO.

- Bueno Sakura Kinomoto si estas escuchando esto, Shaoran necesita saber de su hijito si. Y queridos televidentes esto fue todo por hoy nos veremos mañana otra vez en PROVOCAME ¡besos… adiós…

Luego Salí del programa y me fui al camerino, estaba contento todos creyeron ese cuento del hijo soy un genio me merezco el Oscar por mejor actuación del año.

**-Sakura POV-**

Hay días en los que piensas que el mundo se acabara y que nada puede salir peor te dices a ti misma y la verdad es que empeora mas y mas y hoy mi mundo se vino abajo ante la declaración de Shaoran (alias idiota), diciendo por la tv a todo el mundo que ve PROVOCAME¡ a las 9 de la noche que yo Sakura Kinomoto iba a tener un hijo de él, y yo aquí sentada en el mueble de mi casa con mis amigos y familia viéndome, mi padre se levante y se esta dirigiendo a mi, quiero que la tierra me tragara y así ahórrame esta vergüenza.

-Sakura que significa lo que quiso decir ese joven y no me mientas.

- Papá..es.. . yoo- dije hipeando y es que tenías ganas de llorar de la rabia.

- HABLA Y DIME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE LO QUE DIJO ÉL NO ES VERDAD, HABLA CARAMBA NO TE QUEDES CALLADA HABLA…- me dijo gritando y sacudiéndome por los hombros, nunca en mi vida había visto así a mi padre él siempre ha sido pacifico.

- Hija no es verdad lo que dijo ese joven dime hija que paso, es verdad que estas embarazada- me dijo mi madre dulce como siempre.

- CALLATE NADESHIKO DEJA QUE YO HABLE CON ELLA YA A TENIDO SUFICIENTE CLEMENCIA AHORA QUE ASUMA SU RESPONSABILIDAD, ASI QUE HABLA Y EXPLICATE-

- papa cálmate, yoo…

- QUE ME CALME, PERO QUE COÑO LA MADRE QUIERES QUE ME CALME, SI HAY UN TIPO DICIENDO POR LA TV QUE ES EL PADRE DE TÚ HIJO, HASTA DIJO TU NOMBRE COMPLETO AL MENOS QUE ALLÁ OTRA SAKURA KINOMOTO… ASÍ QUE HABLA YA O TE LARGAS DE MI CASA.

- papá yo no se de que habla ese tipo yo no estoy embarazada debes creerme, ni siquiera lo conozco.

- OH VAYA Y SI NO LO CONOCES COMO EXPLICAS QUE SEPA TÚ NOMBRE COMPLETO, NO ME MIENTAS- ME dio una bofetada de lo más duro.

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad nada mas lo conocí en el avión y nos caemos de lo peor, de hay no lo he vuelto a ver, mami di algo.

-NO, ESTA VES TÚ MADRE NO TE AYUDARA, ASÍ QUE TU MI PROPIA HIJA TIRANDO EN UN AVIÓN COMO UNA…

- NO LO DIGAS, NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME LLAMES DE ESA MANERA.

- CÁLLATE Y TU HACES LO QUE YO TE DIGO Y YO HABLO LO QUE SE ME DE LA GANA.

- PERO PAPA ES MENTIRA TODO ESO YO NO ESTOY EN CINTA.

- TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME MIENTAS, YO NO TE CRIE DE ESTE MODO, QUE HE HECHO PARA TENER UNA HIJA DESCARRILIADA COMO TÚ, UNA CUALQUIERA, UNA PUTA.

- papa como me puedes decir así, y tú como me puedes decir asi para juzgarme a mi de esa forma-otra bofetada ahora si que derrame lagrimas- papa me has pegado 2 veces, es la primera ves que me pones una mano encima.

- SI, Y POR NO PONERTE MANO DURA ES QUE ERES ASÍ, Y AHORA LÁRGATE DE MI CASA, ERES UN MAL EJEMPLO PARA ESTA FAMILIA NO TE QUIERO VER NI EN PINTURA HASTA LA BODA DE TU HERMANO- ME dijo dándose la vuelta.

- Pero..pa..pa..aaa. yoo..

- LÁRGATE NO ESCUCHASTE O ES QUE TE TENGO QUE SACAR A PATADAS DE AQUÍ, LÁRGATE, VETE YA TU NO ERES MI HIJA.

- FUJITAKA, no me puedes separar de mi hija por el amor de Dios- dijo mi madre llorando.

- PARA NO ROMPERLE EL CORAZÓN A TU MADRE PUEDES VENIR A VISITARLA SIEMPRE Y CUANDO YO NO ME ENCUENTRE PARA NO TENER QUE VERTE HASTA QUE ALLÁ PENSADO Y ANALIZADO BIEN LAS COSAS SOBRE TI, HASTA ENTONCES VETE.

- Gracias- dijo mama llorando y acompañándome hasta la puerta.

- Mamá no llores no vale la pena, yo dije la verdad una cosa es que no me crea y me tenga tan poca confianza, lo que no puedo creer es que me crea una cualquiera una puta que se mete en los pantalones del primer hombre que le pase por el frente- dije sollozando.

-hay hijita mía por que todo te tiene que pasar a ti, primero lo que te hiso Yue y ahora esto, pero ya versa que todo saldrá bien, el destino te tiene algo muy bien preparado lo presiento- me dijo abrazándome fuerte mientras besaba mi frente.

- Chao mami descansa y ya no pienses mas en ello, bendición.

- Chao hijita de mi corazón yo creeré en ti siempre que Dios me la bendiga y me la guarde siempre, buenas noches sakurita y cuidado por hay…

Continuara….

Si ya se nos quieren matar por poner a saku en esta situación fuerte con su padre, pero bueno era esencial para continuar con la novela… hay shao tu nunca cambias esperamos q no vayas a acribillar a shao por su ingenioso plan muajajajaja (agradecer a mi amiga por su mente macabra jajajaj) jajaja y millll disculpas por la tardanza es que hemos estado muy pero muy ocupadas… i sorry… chaoo hasta el próximo capi… besos… queremos agradecer a LEON por siempre leer nuestro fic y por ser el primero de todos besos mi cielo te queremos fulll…


	6. Chapter 6

**MI DULCE TENTACIÓN**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de las fabulosas CLAMP y ninguno me pertenece. "OJO" la historia es nuestra ya que somos 2 autoras, esperamos que disfruten y que les agrade la historia, como algunos no saben la historia es RATED: M por su categoría de lenguaje y escenas de mucho auto contenido de LEMON fuerte así que no quiero reclamos ni criticas esto solo lo hacemos para pasar tiempo, personas que sufran de rubor máximo que son delicadas de corazón preferiblemente no lean la novela; si lo hacen ya quedara a su responsabilidad los que les pase puede haber ONE-SHOCK. Ha medida que vaya avanzando la historia será mas fuerte así que disfruten jajajaja nos dejan REVIEW o sus COMENTARIOS EN EL GRUPO.**

**Perdonen si en algunas palabras hay errores ortográficos. I Sorry..**

**Guiones: - sus diálogos...- entre comillas, paréntesis, signos de exclamaciones (¡"pensamientos"!) **

**Personajes: Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Lí.**

**Capitulo 6 Descubriéndonos**

**-Sakura POV-**

Estaba en mi cama llorando por la injusta acusación que me hiso mi padre "llamándome mentirosa a mi, a su propia hija", seguí sollozando en silencio, hay es que voy a matar a ese idiota, como se atreve a decir a todo el MUNDO que estoy esperando un hijo de él, me levante y fui hasta la cocina a buscar un buen pote de helado chocolate ``uhmm… que rico, nada mas reconfortante que el chocolate´´, me lleve el pote hasta la cama y prendí el televisor, seguí cambiando los canales hasta que me encontré como mi película favorita ``A tres metros sobre el cielo´´ y es que Mario Casa es mi amor platónico, bueno uno de tantos jajajaja, llore aun mas y no por lo que me paso no es no si no por la película que hace llorar al final ya que mi ``H´´ no quedo con Babi y su amigo murió en esas pinches carreras de motos gemelas hass… apague el televisor y lleve el pote para la basura, fui al baño y me duche en la regadera ya que no me apetecía estar en la bañera, me seque el pelo y mi cuerpo, busque crema para mi piel y ropa interior roja y sin olvidar mi camisón sexy, ya acostada en la cama para irme a dormir y es que mañana contratare un detective privado para que me investigue todo acerca de Shaoran Lí, me las pagara caro por esta humillación si no me dejo de llamar Sakura Kinomoto.

**-Shaoran POV-**

Me levante y mire a mi alrededor y tuve un pesar por haber pasado toda la noche soló y pensando en mi Dulce y pequeña Sakura. Me pare para darme una ducha ya que iba a encontrarme con mi amigo Eriol con el que he compartido y practicado el meneger, Salí de la ducha y me vestí rápido solo para encontrarme con Eriol y es que no le gusta que lo hagan esperar, luego me subí en mi convertible rojo y en menos de 30min ya estábamos en restaurante Blue Hiss.

-Buenos días señores, les puedo tomar su orden.

- Buenos días, a mi me puede traer un coñac y a mi querido amigo vino blanco ya que todavía es un niño.

- Cállate Eriol ya vas a empezar con tus fastidiosos juegos.

- Cálmate Shao tenemos tiempo sin vernos y me hacia falta molestarte.

En eso apareció el camarero con nuestras bebidas…

-Buenos señores, desean algo más.

- no, ya se puede retirar.

- hay mi querido amigo no has cambiado en nada, aun tienes el animo muerto.

- y tú sigues fastidiando como ningún otro, pero que más me queda, es una cruz que tengo que soportar toda mi vida.

-Si, por eso te adoro, hasta tengo ganas de llorar- me dijo mientras mas se apegaba a mi y la gente nos miraba raro.

-Aléjate Eriol la gente piensa que somos Gay.

- Y que esa es nuestra verdad, siempre te amado Shao, bueno pero tampoco te emociones que no tengo tan malos gustos.

- Y yo tampoco, no eres mi tipo.

Luego de que hable un buen rato con Eriol y le conté todo me fui para la disco que hoy en día es la mas famosa y claro la que suelo yo frecuentar con Eriol u otros panas míos, pero hoy voy solo para distraerme un poco y haber si ligo por hay ``que tampoco me voy a meter a celibato yo soy un hombre que tiene necesidades´´ bueno y también haber si es que estoy de humor para ligar no vaya hacer que espante a la chica por mi carácter desesperante jajajaja nad, no lo creo hoy ligo si señor por que soy él sexy Shaoran Lí.

**-Sakura POV-**

Estaba en café express esperando al detective que contrate para que me investigara todo sobre el idiota ese.

-Buenas tardes señorita que desea tomar- me dijo el camarero con un toque de seducción en su voz.

- Buenas tardes- Sonreí amigablemente- un café por favor.

- Enseguida se lo traigo, espere un momento por favor.

Mire por la ventana y vi demasiadas parejas tomadas por la mano o besándose apasionadamente, ``hay de verdad Paris es el país del amor´´, suspire perdiéndome entre mil pensamientos que cruzaban por mi mente como un cortocircuito, suspire otra vez ``hay parezco una colegiada hormonal descontrolada, sexo, sexo tengo que controlarme´´.

-Señorita aquí tiene su café, desea otra cosa más- me dijo con doble sentido ``desea algo más´´ jajajaja como que cree que soy una cualquiera jajajaja pues no.

- No, gracias- le dije en un tono serio.

Se retira y veo por la ventana que se estaciona un Malibù y sale un hombre, no le hice mucho caso y seguí en las nubes.

-Buenas tardes, usted es la señorita Kinomoto- me dijo serio.

- ha… hola si, siéntese por favor.

- Bueno señorita aquí le tengo la información que me pidió, se la muestro.

- Si, por favor- le dije mientras sacaba de su portafolio una carpeta marrón que me dio, la empecé a leer:

*Shaoran Lí

*Edad: 25años

* Padre y Madre: Hien y Irean Lí

* Hermana(o): Kaho Lí

* Edo. Civil: Soltero.

-Excelente trabajo detective y que mas.

- Tome, aquí esta la dirección.

`` Zona norte de la ciudad en Miami Resent; calle 98 núm.: 68-57´´

-Es una zona de lujo para empresarios y familias con dinero, las casas son grandes e inmensas, Miami Resent se le llama así a esa zona ya que en la entrada de esa calle esta con un portón grande queda paso hacia todas esas casas. Siempre esta abierto toda la tarde pero de noche nadie puede pasar al menos que viva hay por que la entrada la custodia un guardia de seguridad. Desea algo mas señorita.

- No nada más, muchísimas gracias y tome su dinero, cualquier cosa lo vuelvo a contactar.

- Adiós, señorita y feliz tarde- me dijo mientras se levantaba y desapareciendo en su carro.

- Ahora vas a conocer a la verdadera Sakura Kinomoto, Lí

Estaba entrenando en el gimnasio de mi casa y es que por que tenga 25 años no significa que tenga que descuidar mi figura, empecé primero con sentadillas para endurecer y tonificar mas mis glúteos y muslos, mas tarde con flexiones para los brazos y pecho, luego con abdominales para tonificar mas mi cuerpo.

Estaba parada enfrente de la casa de ese insulso pensando si tocaba o no el timbre, hasta que decidí tocar y suena el ``Din-Don´´ y eso lo hice mas de 10 veces, es que estaba nerviosa. Y luego se abre esa puerta y Dios quede sin luz de tanta oscuridad que vi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quien habrá sido el imbécil que se le ocurre tocar el timbre mas de 20 veces creo yo, es que me frustran no me dejan en paz ni 5min, ya tengo suficiente con Eriol y ahora esto.

Cuando lo vi se me subió toda la adrenalina y mi pulso se aceleró, es que esto es un ADONIS, y es que tenia todo su pecho descubierto y el sudor le corría por ellos, tenia el pecho firme y duro con un abdomen marcado, brazos duros y se veían protectores como se sentiría ser rodeados por ellos, un culo bien firme y no lo digo por que este desnudo, bueno solo en la parte de arriba que no lleva camisa, pero si lleva puesto lo que parece el pantalón de dormir que se le marca bien a sus piernas y nalgas perfectas de esos tipos corazones redonditos y duros.

-¿Qué haces aquí zorrita?

- Asesinarte idiota.

- ¿Porqué?

- ¿Cómo que porqué? Como te atreves a decirle a todo el mundo que estoy esperando un hijo tu yo imbécil.

- Yo no le veo a eso nada de malo, es solo un simple juego.

- Un juego que me arruino mi vida bastardo miserable.

- Bueno a mi no me molesta en nada y como no me afecta no me importa.

- Eres un insensible grandísimo idiota- dije sollozando.

- hay deja de lloriquear que no me gusta ver a una mujer llorar.

- Pues te lo calas imbécil, has destruido mi vida- seguí llorando.

- pero a ver en que te afecta estúpida, por que a mi me trae sin cuidado.

- Por ese estúpido juego tuyo, me votaron de mi casa y mi familia me repudio y además de eso mi padre me pego después de ver el programa 2 bofetadas- le dije y le di un puñetazo en el ojo de la rabia y me fui corriendo.

-`` HAYYY LA MUY ZORRA PEGA DURO, pero la mocosa tiene razón, no pensé en las consecuencias, pero eso se arregla rápido, le hago un hijo y luego me caso con mi cerecita´´. Me fui a cambiar, me coloque una camisa blanca de manga larga la cual se marcaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo y unos pantalones negros de buena marca con unos zapatos negros que hicieran juego con mi camisa. Me subí en mi convertible para ir a buscar a mi cerecita.

Llegue a mi casa, entre a la cocina y agarre un vaso de jugo de naranja y una bolsa de doritos, cuando acabe me quite la ropa y estuve deambulando desnuda por toda la casa buscando esas malditas toallas que no se donde las puse ``hasta que las encontré, tendré que ponerlas en el baño para no perderlas´´, abrí la llave de la tina y eche jabón liquido con olor a cerezas mientras que con mi otra mano agitaba el agua para hacer espuma, cerré la llave y me hundí hasta el fondo de la tina `` hay el agua estaba calientica, hay que rico´´ se me vino a la mente Shaoran hay parado con su pecho firme y esas nalgas que se le fijaban bien en ese pantalón de dormir con todas esas gotitas de sudor cayéndole por todo su glorioso cuerpo, ``Dios me palpita mi sexo, esta ya hinchado, hayyyy no puedo sacarme de la mente a Shaoran, me estoy excitando mucho más´´.

Voy deslizando mis manos desde mis senos rozando mis pezones con mis dedos índices, y suspiraba mientras se iban endureciendo que hasta dolía de puro placer, seguí bajando por mi abdomen, y por mi vientre donde me detuve haciendo círculos suaves que me hacían estremecer suspirar aun más, es como si Shaoran fuera el que me tocara como seria que el me tocara con esas manos tan fuertes y experimentadas… seguí bajando hasta mi sexo donde toque mi pubis y segui descendiendo hasta mi clítoris, abrí las piernas un poco para tener mas acceso a mi punto, empecé acariciarme y darme pequeños toques hay, cuando ya no podía más metí un dedo en mi interior y empecé con el vaivén una y otra vez cuando ya sentía que iba a llegar a lo mas alto de la sima, ya estaba en mi punto de culminación ya casi faltaba poco, en eso tocan el timbre no le hago mucho caso pero vuelven a insistir, y siguen tocando como más de 10 veces ya no aguante mas y me pare toda frustrada ya que no pude llegar al orgasmo, ``Quien coño será el imbécil que insiste tanto si a mi nadie me visita verga´´ hay que frustración. Agarre una toalla para secarme el pelo y el albornoz para taparme y fui a abrir la puerta y hay me quede sin aliento de lo que vi.

-¿Que haces aquí? Vienes a halagarte de mi desgracia- dije en un susurro.

- No, vine a cumplir un sueño.

Continuara…

Sin mas que decir nos despedimos de ustedes gracias por seguir leyendo nuestro fanfic… saludos hasta el próximo capitulo hullulluiiii….jajajaj besos…


	7. Chapter 7

**MI DULCE TENTACIÓN**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de las fabulosas CLAMP y ninguno me pertenece. "OJO" la historia es nuestra ya que somos 2 autoras, esperamos que disfruten y que les agrade la historia, como algunos no saben la historia es RATED: M por su categoría de lenguaje y escenas de mucho auto contenido de LEMON fuerte así que no quiero reclamos ni criticas esto solo lo hacemos para pasar tiempo, personas que sufran de rubor máximo que son delicadas de corazón preferiblemente no lean la novela; si lo hacen ya quedara a su responsabilidad los que les pase puede haber ONE-SHOCK. Ha medida que vaya avanzando la historia será mas fuerte así que disfruten jajajaja nos dejan REVIEW o sus COMENTARIOS EN EL GRUPO.**

**Perdonen si en algunas palabras hay errores ortográficos. I Sorry..**

**Guiones: - sus diálogos...- entre comillas, paréntesis, signos de exclamaciones (¡"pensamientos"!) **

**Personajes: Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Lí.**

**Capitulo 7 Reconciliación**

-No, vine a cumplir un sueño…

La tomo de las nalgas y la levanto, luego la beso rudo y apasionadamente hasta que ella se perdió en el beso e inconscientemente abrió la boca para permitirle a él que metiera la lengua y empezaran una danza con ellas para saborearse entre ellos, ella agarro la lengua de él y la mordió, él jadeo de puro placer….

La llevo directo a la sala de su casa y la acomodo en el mueble quedando ella recostada y él arriba de ella sin dejar de besarse ,ella con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de shaoran jadeaba y gemía, él le abrió el albornoz dejando expuesto sus bellos senos que empezó a masajearlos… ella arqueo la espalda de placer, luego tomo uno de sus pezones y se lo metió en la boca, lo chupo hasta el extremo y lo mordisqueaba muy suave pero rudo al mismo tiempo… bajo de sus senos besando poco a poco mientras dejaba besos húmedos por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna, se levanto para verla mejor ella tenia los ojos cerrados y los labios hinchados por lo que estaban haciendo hace rato.

-Mírame- dijo shaoran

Ella no lo miraba por pena y vergüenza… de nuevo el hablo pero mas firme casi como una advertencia en su voz…

-Mírame, quiero que veas al hombre que te hará el oral mas rico del mundo.

Ella abrió sus ojos, respiraba entrecortado… Él la miro y sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban tan intensos que él no pudo sonreír, ella lo miraba de arriba abajo y es que él era tan perfecto todo un Adonis… él se inclino y empezó a abrirle las piernas lentamente, mientras le daba besos por toda la pierna hasta llegar a sus muslos, abrió un poco mas para tener máximo acceso hacia la gloria eterna y como mecanismo de defensa ella cerro sus piernas casi como por instinto, ella lo miro apenada y toda ruborizada.

-Tranquila relájate, déjame ver tú belleza interna cariño…

Y le volvió a separar la piernas y se inclino para lamer como si fuera un bebe que necesita alimento, chupo, mordisqueo su botón de placer, cada gemido que ella soltaba era como un canto angelical para él que ya empezaba a excitarse más y se le ponía mas duro su pene, metió un dedo y empezó a moverlo en el interior de ella y luego un segundo dedo le siguió al primero, con su dedo pulgar daba toques circulares a su botón, ella gemía mas duro casi como gritando y respiraba mas rápido pero pesadamente.

-haaa..shaoo..ran..-decía Sakura que estaba ya en la puerta del cielo pero cayendo hacia el infierno mismo.

Shaoran siguió su tarea con mas velocidad como si su vida dependiera de eso, lamia, chupaba y mordisqueaba, se estaba deleitando con tan magnifico banquete ella sabia tan bien tan condenadamente bien que con su otra mano libre subió desde su vientre recorriendo por su estomago hasta llegar a unos de sus pechos y empezó a estimular su pezón que ya estaba duro como una daga.

-Shao..no aguanto… mass .. pa.. paraa…

Haciendo caso omiso metía y sacaba sus dedos con rapidez, él ya no aguantaba mas el dolor de su entrepierna con la fricción con su pantalón era algo casi inaguantable quería hundirse ya en ella y sentirla como nunca había sentido a alguien es su vida, Sakura grito de placer cuando le llego un violento y feroz orgasmo y Shaoran recibió con gusto lo que el cuerpo de ella le daba.

Se levanto de un tirón se quito los pantalones en un 2x3 y es que Dios esto si que le dolía, tanto su erección que nunca nadie en su vida lo había excitado a tal grado de éxtasis, coloco su grande erección en la entrada de ella dando círculos lentos para lubricar la punta, Sakura abrió los ojos asombrada y asustada a la vez .

-No, no espera… y..y..yoo.. soy virgen- decía nerviosa que él sintió cuando se tenso.

Shaoran se sorprendió y es que no podía creer las palabras que oía de Sakura, se sentía tan feliz y orgulloso de ser él el primero en toda su vida y solo pensar que estuvo con otro le daba rabia pero se deciso de esa idea de una vez, hacia mucho pero mucho tiempo que no tenia una virgen en su vida ya que todas las otras eran unas putas de primera.

-Shhh… tranquila tendré cuidado aunque no te prometo que no te dolerá, tratare de ser lo mas cuidadoso posible ok.- le dijo en tono comprensible, consolador y sin perder su tono seductor en lo que decía.

Ella no dijo nada, confiaba en él plenamente, solo lo espero cuando se volvió a colocar en su entrada y le agarro las caderas para introducirse en ella, cuando tocaron el timbre como 6 veces de un tirón que los hizo asustarse a ambos.

-Hijo de mierda- dijo Shaoran exasperado.

Se bajo de encima de ella recogió su bóxer y pantalón y se lo puso de una vez mientras que el timbre no dejaba de sonar.

-Vete, no me pueden ver contigo-Dijo asustada no fuera hacer su padre.

- Hay un lugar por donde pueda salir

- Sí, por la puerta trasera, sal y espera hasta que sea seguro para que te vayas a tu auto

-ok, cuando podre verte de nuevo.

- No, esto no debió pasar así, se suponía que yo lo haría y entregaría mi virginidad a la persona que ame y no solo porque se me subió la calentura- decía decepcionada como de ella misma.

- no, calma tranquila todo saldrá bien tienes razón se nos paso esto de manos no volverá a pasar otra vez, pero te digo de una vez que no me arrepiento de nada- decía como abatido por lo que dijo ella.

-Shaoo..yo… eto..

-Shhh… no hace falta que me digas nada ya todo quedo aclarado asi que ya me voy, cuídate y buenas noches Zorrita- le dijo burlón y guiñándole un ojo.

- hahahah… no me llames asii…- dijo pero él ya se habia ido.

**-Sakura POV-**

Respire profundo y me fui a mi cuarto y me cambie como la velocidad de la luz, me puse un lindo vestido lavanda con flores y unas zapatillas blancas, todavía sentía mi sexo húmedo después de lo que Shaoran me hizo nunca en mi vida habia sentido nada igual, fue lo mejor sentir que iba al cielo y luego caía al fuego del infierno, estaba que me moría de placer, que sensaciones tan buenas y es que las condenadas manos de él son expertas si saben donde tiene que tocar para sentirme en las nubes, Shaoran tenia razón era el mejor sexo oral de toda mi vida, y repito el mejor, claro siempre me he masturbado y metido los dedos pero lo que él me hizo fue la mismísima gloria, y el orgasmo que me dio no se compara con los que yo me provoco para nada, fue tan potente la ola de placer que recorría mi vientre para liberarse, ese hombre me tiene a su total merced pero claro eso no lo sabe él jajajaja, es como si me tuviera hechizada y hooo ese olor que emana de él tan masculino que me embriaga todos mis sentidos, y sin olvidar sus ojos, esos ojos ambarinos que me encantan que siento como me penetra con su mirada cada vez que lo veo, me encantan sus ojos nunca los olvidare, son tan bellos me fascina que se pongan oscuros cuando me mira con placer y lujuria, que siento que cada vez que me mira que estoy desnuda ante sus ojos y mi corazón late a mil por hora, él es el dueño de mi corazón y creo que me esto enamorando de él, no mas bien estoy rotundamente enamorada de Shaoran, pero tendré que saber si el me ama y si soy correspondida, bueno basta de las negativas tengo que tener fe en mi y en él, como dice mi madre debo creer en el destino futuro.

Ding-Dong Ding-Dong

Sonó el timbre sacándome de mis pensamientos y es que ya se me estaba olvidando que alguien estaba afuera jajajaja que despistada soy.

-Hola Sakurita pensé que nunca me abrirías esta maldita puerta llevo aquí para media hora nojoda que coño estabas haciendo hay adentro que no oías el bendito timbre- me dijo en tono pícaro y serio a la vez.

- eh..bueno.. yo este.. me andaba bañando y no te escuche y que demonios te importa que estuviera haciendo yo- dije un poco molesta y se me empezó a acercar a mi.

- hermana no estarías- hizo una pausa y se me inclino para susurrarme en el oído- Masturbándote- me dijo maliciosamente con esa sonrisa que odio tanto.

- ¡QUE NO! Como se te ocurre eso yo no hago ese tipo de cosas, y si lo hiciera no es asunto tu yo- ``bueno técnicamente Shaoran era el que me estaba dando el mejor oral del mundo´´- pensé sonriendo de satisfacción

-jajajaja hay Saku deberías de ver tú cara jajaja pero niñita con que veo que fue otra persona quien te hizo eso por la forma en que te ríes- me dijo maliciosamente.

-mmm…

- El que calla otorga hermana asi que dime quien fue el afortunado de complacerte ha- me dijo burlón

- hayyyy ya cállate Takashi y entre de una maldita vez quieres, que eso no es de su incumbencia- lo agarre de la camisa y lo metí a la casa como perro ya estaba molesta y aparte para rematar frustrada.

- jajajaja… ya… entro jajaja… calma, que con ese genio todos tus novios te van a dejar en un abrir y cerrar de ojo jajaja….- dijo riéndose de mi a carcajadas.

**-Shaoran POV-**

Salí de la casa de Sakura, me subí en mi carro y por todo en camino iba maldiciendo por lo frustrado que estaba.

-Maldición porque se antojan de molestar cuando iba a tener a mi tierna y virgen Sakurita- dije con una sonrisa de oreja oreja.

Llegue a la villa, salude al guardia y estacione el carro en el garaje de mi casa y antes de salir revise haber si no se me quedo nada aquí adentro, me baje y entro a la casa dando un portazo fuerte y lo que vi me molesto mas de lo que ya estaba, y para rematar el día no ando de buen humor y Eriol esta aquí y no anda solo precisamente, anda sentado en el sofá con dos chicas de lo mas apetecibles cada una al lado de él, y me sonríen los tres de una manera picara típico de Eriol.

-Xiaolang, que bueno que llegaste mira lo que te traje esta noche- se reía de una forma burlona que hacia que mi enojo subiera mas todavía.

- No estoy de animo Eriol para ninguno de tus malditos juegos- dije pasándome la mano por mi cabello alborotado.

- pero que rayos te paso para que tengas ese humor de perros ahh..- me miro serio y las dos expectantes con risas maliciosas.

- Nada, no me paso nada y te dije es que no entendiste o te lo tengo que deletrear- les pase por un lado y los deje solo a los tres y entro a mi cuarto para desvestirme y tomar una ducha bien fría.

- pobre de mi amigo que le abra pasado, ni modo quieren ir a la piscina con champan y nos divertimos jugando los tres juntos ``jugamos muñecas´´ que dicen.

- Siii¡ vamos- dijeron al unisonó las chicas.

Estaba debajo de la regadera mientras el agua fría corría con fuerza por todo mi cuerpo pasando primero por mi cabello, cara, abdomen y espalda. Su pecho era no muy ancho pero si firme y estaba muy bien tonificado, un abdomen espectacular y, la espalda no tan ancha pero todos sus músculos se podían apreciar, sus piernas eran largas y gruesas, el muslo era grande y enmarcado, el trasero era bello con unas grandes nalgas duras, firmes pantorrillas que no eran muy grandes pero si tonificadas por todo el ejercicio que hacia yo todas las mañanas.

Empezó a bajar una de sus manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la pronunciada erección que tenia, la tomo en su mano y suspiro, comenzó con movimientos de arriba abajo imaginándose a Sakura otra vez hay en el mueble en toda su gloria, se lo pelo casi todo para conseguir y lograr su orgasmo que se sentía próximo, ya estaba casi en la cima faltaba poco para llegar a la meta y conseguir el paraíso, se toco la cabeza de su pene, respiraba entrecortado y su corazón estaba acelerado, seguía con los movimientos de arriba hacia abajo hasta que soltó un gruñido fuerte y sonoro de placer y todo su semen mojo los azulejos de su baño y suspiro de alivio, ya mas tranquilo salió de hay y se fue directo a su armario a escoger ropa para salir a distraerse un poco.

Continuara….


	8. Chapter 8

**Mi Dulce Tentación**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de las fabulosas CLAMP y ninguno me pertenece. "OJO" la historia es nuestra ya que somos 2 autoras, esperamos que disfruten y que les agrade la historia, como algunos no saben la historia es RATED: M por su categoría de lenguaje y escenas de mucho auto contenido de LEMON fuerte así que no quiero reclamos ni criticas esto solo lo hacemos para pasar el tiempo, personas que sufran de rubor máximo que son delicadas de corazón preferiblemente no lean la novela; si lo hacen ya quedara a su responsabilidad los que les pase puede haber ONE-SHOCK. Ha medida que vaya avanzando la historia será mas fuerte así que disfruten jajajaja nos dejan REVIEW o sus COMENTARIOS EN EL GRUPO.**

**Capitulo 8 Noche de locura**

**-Sakura POV-**

Estaba en la cocina de mi casa calentando en el microondas Ramen instantáneo para mi insufrible hermanito que seguía aquí molestándome con sus mil preguntas sobre mi vida sexual, jad como si fuera activa en eso "si él supiera que soy virgen" bueno nada más hace unas horas que tuve un oral hecho por mi Shaoran "Dios el condenado si que sabe donde debe tocar y que nervios me dar placer de agonía".

PIPIPIPIPIPIPI… Sonó la alarma del microondas, saque el envase y le serví una cocacola bien fría.

- Aquí tienes que lo aproveches

- Ho, mi hermanita bella cocinándome- me dijo teatralmente

- jajaja, no te ilusiones muchos que para eso tienes servició en tú casa para que te cocinen.

- Esto te quedo muy bueno Saku te luces- me guiño el ojo "hay no se como lo soporto"

- Termina de comer rápido para que te vayas.

- ¡QUE¡ ya me estas corriendo

- No, es solo para que no te vayas tan tarde son…- dije mirando el reloj de la sala- las 8:30pm.

- Cálmate Saku si me llamo Chiharu para que estés lista a las 10:00pm que van a ir al Hiss Club por su despedida de soltera y ya sabes como es que no acepta un no por respuesta.

- Esta bien iré, entonces ahora si vete que tengo que cambiarme al menos que quieras que te modele cada cosa de mi guardarropa.

- No ya me voy cuidadito con las faldas ya sabes que no me gusta como esos idiotas se quedan viéndote el culo hermana- me dijo serio.

- ahora que lo mencionas me compre una súper mini falda que me voy a estrenar- le dije burlonamente.

- jajaja graciosa he Saku, ni se te ocurra ponerte una falda y cualquier otra cosa que muestre mucho de ti, nadie te tiene que mirar lascivamente, entendiste si no quieres que le parta la cara a cada uno que se te quede viendo- me dijo exasperado con una vena tipo anime.

- Cálmate, si yo me porto bien -"y es cierto"- pensé

- Aja todos dicen lo mismo, ya yo me voy- me dijo saliendo por la puerta y subiéndose en su porshe mientras me despedía con la mano.

Me fui a bañar y cuando salí me puse a escoger entre tanta ropa que era lo que me iba a poner, tiene que ser algo que diga soy sexy pero discreta a la vez. Ya escogido lo que iba a usar, me maquille peine y sin olvidar el perfumé a rosas que uso ya esta mas que lista para conquistar la noche.

**- Shaoran POV-**

Estaba en la discoteca afincado en la baranda del segundo piso, y es que desde aquí puedo observar toda la pista de baile... veo llegar a un grupo de chicas todas en termino medio por asi decirlo, pero ninguna como mi dulce tentación angelical, cuando de repente alguien me agarra una nalga y me susurra al oído sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Dios¡ ninguno de mis hombres tienen unas nalgas tan duras como las tuyas, todo un culo excepcional ..- me ronroneó

- ¡Maldición¡ Eriol que haces aquí no estabas en mi casa con tus amiguitas- dije frustrado.

- No amor, vine tras de ti… esas Zorras no me importan.

- Nadie me a hecho sentir tan marico en mi vida como tú- le dije observando que dos chicas nos estaban viendo con cara de "SON GAYS" voy a matar a Eriol.

- Ya te lo dije amiga las cosechas buenas se echan a perder como Ricky Martín. Dijo una chica a poco centímetros de nosotros.

- Vez te lo dije Eriol suéltame la nalga ya

- Pero si me gusta, ¡Que hago¡- me dijo meloso.

- ¡Cómprate unas¡

-No¡ yo quiero las tuyas…

- Pero las mías ya tienen dueña- ¡HOOO ERROR!

- Y quien es esa afortunada y enemiga a la vez

- Nadie, olvida lo que te dije y busca una puta para que te la cojas y me dejas en paz si.

- hay, que aburrido eres… pero tienes razón, nos vemos Xiaolang.

**-Sakura POV-**

Eran las 10 y las muchachas llegaron justo a tiempo para recogerme, rumbo a la discoteca me hicieron todo tipo de elogios por mi vestido corto que llega un poco mas arriba de las rodillas pegado a mi cuerpo que consiste en negro y rojo con algunas lentejuelas a los lados con un escote no muy pronunciado con la espalda al descubierto y unos tacones de agujas negros de PRADA. Ya adentro en la disco buscamos una mesa para poder sentarnos mientras nos íbamos animando para ir a bailar, pero la conversación a medida que iban hablando se fue tornando depravada por asi decirlo, empezaron hablar de los juguetes sexuales, lubricantes, leguas estimuladoras, vibradores y de que tamaños habían "sabían que hay uno de 14cm y que si presionas un botón crece a 18cm, de lo que uno se entera en esta vida" yo ni siquiera he usado un vibrador bueno no que yo me acuerde jejeje.

- Y tú Sakura que sientes cuando llegas al orgasmo con el vibrador- me dijo Chiharu y enseguida me prendí en rubor.

- Estee.. bue..no.. yoo..- tartamudeé.

- hay Sakura no hay por apenarse si yo cuando lo hago con tu hermano siento que voy a llegar al cielo mientras mas me chupa el clítoris amiga- ahora si que me voy a morir y es que no hace falta que me explique la vida sexual de mi hermano, creo que voy a tener un trauma de por vida.

- Hay Chiharu déjala quieta no ves como esta la pobre, no es mas cambiemos de conversación si- dijo Kaho "viva ella como la quiero me salvo".

- No se vale Kaho que por lo menos nos diga quien le hizo su primer oral, vamos Sakura dinos- dijo Naoko.

- ¡HEY¡ que les pasa dejen de hablar de eso si- dije y es que hay pero que les pasa que ahora todo el mundo le interesa mi vida sexual, ja como si yo les fuera a contar que fue lo que me hizo Shaoran, si como no.

- Hola hermosa Sakura- me dijo una voz casi conocida y me voltee para ver quien era.

- ¡Andrew¡ este… yoo.. hola..

- Lo siento no pretendía asustarte bella

- No, descuida y como has estado- dije sonriéndole.

- Muy bien hermosa y que hace una bella dama por aquí- me dijo en tono burlón.

- jajaja… Aquí con unas amigas, tu sabeas beber, bailar y divertidos un poco

- Y quienes son todas estas hermosas señoritas que te acompañan Sakura.

- ha Cierto el es Andrew y estas son Kaho

- Encantado- le beso la mano.

- Chiharu

- Un gusto- dijo y también le beso la mano y siguió con el mismo proseguimiento con todas.

- Naoko.

- Señorita- y le guiño el ojo

- y por ultimo Rika

- Un placer conocerlas a todas, y en especial a unas hermosa y bellas mujeres como ustedes, quieren algo de beber yo invito y no acepto un no por respuesta- nos dijo

- si- dijimos todas al unísono

- Tequila- dijo Rika

- Sexo en la ciudad- dijo Kaho

- Margarita- dijo Chiharu

- y yo quiero una Smirnof.

- Esta bien ya vengo con sus pedidos.- nos dijo y se fue, ahora a batallar con las mil preguntas.

-¡Dios! Saku de donde te sacaste a este papacito ha- dijo Naoko

- Si, habla a donde lo conseguiste es todo un dios griego- dijo Chiharu.

- Chicas le vieron ese culo- dijo Rika

- Que si no, si hicieran un concurso de culo mas sexy ese sin duda ganaría un 100% DE PERFECTO.- dijo Kaho

- Cuéntanos todo Saku y con lujos de detalles- sentenciaron todas, asi que les conté como fue que lo conocí en el centro comercial y que después fuimos a almorzar y les conté todo lo que conversamos..

- Si todas conociéramos asi a un hombre, todos los días iría al centro comercial- dijo Naoko

- Si, yo quiero uno y ya se fijaron en eso hermoso ojos- dijo Chiharu.

- Yo me moriría por contemplarlos todo el tiempo- Dijo Rika

- Saku y se ve que esta muy interesado en ti- dijo Kaho

- Bueno yo solo lo quiero como amigo nada mas- dije bueno y es que es la verdad mi corazón solo le pertenece a uno solo "SHAORAN".

- Señoritas sus bebidas- dijo Andrew mientras nos daba a cada una sus respectivas bebidas.

-¡GRACIAS!- Dijimos al unísono todas.

- No hay de que- nos dijo Andrew, y nos pusimos hablar de cómo era su vida, sus padres, y amigos mas cercanos, de autos y en tanto en tanto él iba pidiendo mas bebidas y yo ya llevaba mas de 10 Smirnof y un tequila.

- Oye¡ Sakura por que no vamos a bailar te parece.

- si..-hipo- vamos.

- te la prestamos por toda la noche Andrew si quieres pero la devuelves sana y salva.

- ¡CHIHARU¡- dijimos todas hay que vamos hacer con ella, es incorregible.

- tranquila Señoritas que Sakura va a llegar a su casa sana y sin algún rasguño- dijo andrew

Me llevo al centro de la pista donde las luces de todos colores nos daba y creaba un ambiente exótico y ardiente, el DJ puso mi cancion favorita Sexy and I Know It de LMFAO mientras sonaba me movía al ritmo de la música.

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,  
It's real fool with the big F o  
They like bruce lee rock at the club

Bajaba y subía por el cuerpo de Andrew sexymente imaginándome que era mi Shaoran.

Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out  
Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

Bailaba de lo más animada y al ritmo de la música ya que restaba a todo dar.

When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them up  
When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

We hit it to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shows, no shirt, and I still get serviced

Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out  
Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out

Varias imágenes de como conocí a Shaoran y de como me hizo sexo oral llegaron a mi mente, y eso q la música no tiene nada que ver.

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

I'm sexy and I know it (x2)

I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT...

Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out  
Girl look at that body (x3)  
I work out

Termino la cancion y me sentí como flotar ya creo que la bebida si me afecto un poco, Andrew me dijo algo y yo solo asentí con la cabeza sin saber que fue lo que me dijo ya casi no sentía mi cuerpo, pude visualizar que una puerta decía "baños de hombres" para que me querrá llevar hay, siento que cierra una puerta de unos de los cubículos de los baños y me recuesta sobre una pared bien fría y empieza a masajear mis senos con sus pulgares, baja un poco mi escote y se mete en la boca mi pezón ya erecto, con la otra mano libre me soba mi parte intima, me siento asqueada con esto.

-Noo.. para.. Andrew.. noo…- dije entre cortado- no para.

-Shh.. esto te va a gustar- me dijo y me bajo las bragas y metía sus dedos en mis pliegues.

- No déjame, me quiero ir ya- dije.

-Yo se que esto lo deseas tanto como yo, asi que muéstrame ese hermoso coño tu yo que no he visto.

- no para- lo empuje pero fue en vano y me dio una bofetada

-¡Perra¡ si yo se que tu quieres esto, solo te haces la dura, te voy a follar tanto que a la final me vas a suplicar por que te toque- sentí mis lagrimas caer y es que, que paso con él chico lindo y caballeroso que conocí ¿Dónde esta él? Este es un loco pervertido, no puedo creer que mi virginidad la valla a perder en un baño y forzada a la vez. Seguía llorando y a él como que no le importaba lo que yo digiera o sintiera, Shaoran donde estas, ¡AYUDAME SHAORAN!

**- Shaoran POV-**

Hace ya 20min que Eriol por fin me dejo en paz debe estar por hay ligando a cualquier puta que llene sus expectativa -suspiré- ya me estoy aburriendo de estar aquí en la discoteca sin hacer absolutamente nada, ya ni las chicas se me acercan por que creen que soy gay "Maldito Eriol ya me las pagaras" aunque tampoco estoy de un humar para bailar con algunas de ellas, todas tan ingenuas o muy putas para ir a parar directito a mi cama. En eso suena mi cancion favorita de LMFAO Sexy and I Know It, cada vez que la escucho siento una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo que hace que quiera bailar hasta el amanecer, es muy contagiosa y animada para bailar –suspiró- si solo estuviera aquí mi dulce tentación la invitaría a que bailara conmigo hasta que nuestros cuerpos no pudieran dar mas de si mismos.

Baje la vista hacia la vista de baile y veo a Mí Sakura bailando de lo mas sexy moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro, subiendo y bajando con su mini vestido negro con rojo de muerte. Y ese escote que revela mucho, pero lo que mas me gusta es su espalda toda descubierta que casi parece que no llevara nada puesto, "hay y todos estos idiotas mirándola a ella lascivamente, a Mí Sakura, Mí Ángel, Mí Deseo Oscuro, no señor nadie mira la propiedad de Shaoran Lí.

Ahora si me percato que esta bailando con un hombre, a simple vista ya me cae mal pero muy mal, que hace tocándola asi por todas partes quien le dio ese derecho, hay tonto obvio que ella, será su novio, amante, amigo, ¿Qué es de ella?. Ve que le susurra algo al oído y ella se tambalea un poco ¿estará borracha? Lo mas raro es que el tipo se la lleva y ella parece no saber a donde se dirigen. Van a la sección de baños de hombres ¿para que la llevara hay? Pero bueno que me esta pasando creo que la bebida me sentó mal, se la lleva para tirársela mientras esta borracha dad.

Tengo que ir a ayudarla nadie se mete con mi ángel y menos un bastardo como él, no tiene honor como se va a llevar a una señorita si su consentimiento, esa es la clase de tipos que detesto, unos hijos de puta que buscan nada mas que su placer y no el de la implicada. Bajo corriendo de las escalera pero hay mucha gente obstruyéndome el paso, tengo que darme prisa si no ese tipo le hará daño, ella es virgen será un trauma para ella y el no la va a tratar con delicadeza alguna.

Estoy en la puerta afuera pero esta trancada, él le debió pasar seguro para que nadie lo molestara. Trato de abrir la puerta pero es en vano, le doy una patada y nada, pero hubo algo que me hizo enardecer de pura furia.

-Noo.. para.. Andrew.. noo…- dije entre cortado- no para.

-Shh.. esto te va a gustar- me dijo y me bajo las bragas y metía sus dedos en mis pliegues.

- No déjame, me quiero ir ya- dije.

-Yo se que esto lo deseas tanto como yo, asi que muéstrame ese hermoso coño tu yo que no he visto.

- no para- lo empuje pero fue en vano y me dio una bofetada

El muy desgraciado se atrevió a pegarle a mi Sakura y además esta llorando, le doy tres patadas a la puerta y hasta que por fin cae, veo al tipo que la tiene en una pared con las manos en sus pechos y parte intima. Ella esta llorando y puedo visualizar que tiene la mejilla roja "Maldito le dio una cachetada" lo agarro de su camisa y le estampó un golpe en su ojo derecho con todas mis fuerza.

- Esto es por tocar Sakura bastardo- le di otro golpe.

- No se quien seas, y tampoco me interesa pero ella es Mía y si quieres una búscatela- me dijo mientras me golpeo cerca del labio, estaba sangrando un poco.

- Ella es mi novia y no permito que nadie la toque solo, yo- le doy en el estomago un puño sacándole el aire, le sigo golpeando la cara, estomago, hombros, le agarre la mano y le partí la muñeca.- Esto es para que no uses tus sucias manos en ella o en otra persona mas infeliz- lo sigo golpeando en la cara ya me lleva el demonio.

-¡Maldito! Espera que te agarre- me dijo.

- Eso ya lo veremos pero por ahora que no te vea cerca de ella

- hay pero si tiene un coño tan rico y húmedo- lo golpeé otra vez sin detenerme, seguí una y otra vez, había mucha sangre y toda de el.

- Shaoran.. pa..arrraaa. por..favor.. vamonos..- me dijo Sakura en sollozo. Me pare y le patee la pierna.

- Vamonos Saku.- le dije y ella asintió.

Salimos del baño y caminamos por la vista, ella me dijo que la esperara un momento que le iba a decir a sus amigas que se iba.

- Ya nos podemos ir Shaoran- me dijo

- Vamos a tomar un poco de café para que te tranquilices te parece- le aconsejé

- Si.

Salimos del Club y nos dirigimos a mi convertible, le abrí la puerto del copiloto como todo un caballero que soy. Me subí y arranque el auto, ella miraba por la ventana sin decir una sola palabra. Llegamos a una cafetería y pedí dos cafés bien cargados para los dos. Cuando llego a la mesa la veo con sus brazos cruzados.

- Aquí tienes, bébetelo todo- le dije

- Nunca pensé que él me fuera hacer eso- me dijo- es la primera vez que me pasa esto, él fue tan lindo y caballeroso cuando lo conocí.

- Hay hombres que aparentan ser lo que no son -suspire- y ese por lo visto es un desgraciado como se atreve a golpearte- se toco la mejilla y me miró con ojos llorosos- te duele mucho.

- Un poco- bebió su café.

- Y si se aparece en mi casa y trata de hacerme lo mismo- me dijo asustada.

- No lo permitiré, primero le parto la cara si te vuelve a tocar- le dije serio.

- Gracias- me susurró

- Por que no te vienes a mi casa y te baña, mi hermana tiene allá dos vestidos simples que puedes utilizar y creo que son casi de la misma talla- le dije

- Si, me gustaría asearme, me siento sucia- sollozo y es que no la culpo no todos lo días alguien trata de violarte.

Nos fuimos a mi casa, aparque el coche en frente y la ayude a bajar del auto. Entramos y ella se puso como a mirar mi sala.

- Sigue por el pasillo y a la derecha esta el cuarto de baño usa lo que te apetezca, ya después te llevo el vestido.- ella asintió y se fue.

Cuando la vi Salí con ese vestido fue como si lo hubieran echo justo para ella era de un verde esmeralda que casi parecía brillar con la luz, se veía tan hermosa asi y mas con su pelo mojado.

- Gracias. Shaoran no te importa si me quedo a dormir aquí esta noche- me dijo algo tímida y sonrojándose.

- Claro que- dije con la voz un poco ronca.

- Shaoran y si te digo algo no te molestas

- No- y es que quien le puede negar algo cuando te mira asi de lindo.

- Hazme tuya.

**Continuara…**

I Sorry… jajaaj ya `para el próximo capi si hay acción ¬¬ si eso es lo que quieren ustedes (sin ofender) jajaaj pobre Saku se siente sucia y quien no después de ser tocada asi nada mas… hii hurara hiihi hurra por Shao que salvo el día. ^.^ Hasta la próxima amigos(as).


	9. Chapter 9

**Mi Dulce Tentación**

**Hola mis niñas os dejo este capi.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura le pertenecen a las fabulosas CLAMP y ninguno nos pertenece. "OJO" la historia es nuestra ya que somos 2 autoras.**

**Capitulo 9 Deseo Incontrolable**

**-Shaoran POV-**

Dios no puedo creer lo que sus bellos labios me dicen, quiere que la haga mía, mi mujer y puede apostar su lindo trasero que no la decepcionaré… y me comeré sus bellos pechos hasta llegar a su clítoris que lo devoraré a lamidas y mordiscos como ningún otro "maldita sea me palpita mi polla" tienes que tener paciencia debe estar confundida por lo que el bastardo aquel le hizo, debe ser duro para ella.

-Estas segura de que estas diciendo-dije.

-Muy segura-dijo ella.

-¡De verdad!

-Si, nos vamos o quieres que se me quiten las ganas-dijo con un puchero.

-No, vamonos ya-dije-quiero lamer ese dulce coño tuyo.

Shaoran vino directo a mí, me beso el cuello y me cargo en sus brazos hasta la habitación. Su cuarto era negro con rojo en las paredes, un mueble grande de color rojo con unos cojines negro que hacían juego con el cuarto, tenía una vista hermosa desde la ventana donde se podía ver con todo su esplendor la torre Eiffel. La cama era grande y muy grande, tenía un cubrecama blanco con unos dragones en rojo que resaltaba en su cuarto.

Me deposito en la cama muy delicadamente como si fuera una muñeca de cristal, junto sus labios y me comenzó a besar muy suavemente mientras descendía dejando un rastro de besos, en mi cuello, orejas, y parpados, sentía un fuego ardiente en la parte baja de mi vientre y me estaba excitando como nunca antes me había ocurrido.

Shaoran se le notaba que tenia mucha experiencia en esta materia y no me había dado cuenta que ya no llevaba puesto mi vestido "Ho y valla que tenia experiencia" gemí cuando el se metió mi pezón en la boca, lo saboreó, mordisqueo y succionó sin dar rodeo al asunto, sentía mi húmeda crecer mas y mas "te amo" era lo que mi mente gritaba que confesara. Seguí bajando por el valle de mis senos, estomago, vientre con su lengua humedeciendo cada parte donde tocaba.

Baje por todo su cuerpo dejando un camino de besos húmedos hasta llegar a su sexo, le quite las bragas que estaban húmedas por la excitación de ella que no pude evitar gemir, le abrí la piernas delicadamente y la olfateé, olía tan bien que fui besando la parte interna de los muslos, poco a poco para relajarla hasta que llegue a su sexo, le pase un dedo por sus pliegues húmedos y ella en respuesta gimió alto mi nombre, baje mi cabeza y saboreé su dulce néctar que su cuerpo me brindaba, mi lengua iba de arriba abajo torturándola lentamente, chupe su clítoris tan duro y ella gemía y gemía meciendo sus caderas para que le diera mas placer, luego la penetre con mi lengua y eso la volvió loca que hasta los ojos se le nublaron de placer. Metí un dedo en su interior y ella se sorprendió pero siguió jadeante, luego un segundo dedo se unió a la fiesta mientras los movía de adentro hacia fuera chupaba su clítoris, su cuerpo se arqueo y yo sabia que ella no iba a aguantar mas, mi polla se quería ya hundir en su calido interior de ella… me quite la ropa en un movimiento brusco y me acosté a un lado de ella.

-No puedo mas Shaoran te quiero adentro de mi…pero se gentil.-dijo

-Claro amor que sere gentil, jamás te lastimaría, aunque te dolerá un poco-dije-solo será el único dolor que te causare.-le dedique una sonrisa picara y me posesioné entre sus muslos.

Hay ya no aguantaba tanta agonía me estaba volviendo loca, Shaoran subió un poco para besar mis senos mientras que con una mano masajeaba mi seno con su boca le daba atención al otro, volvió a meter sus dedos en mi interior pero esta ves su pulgar rozaba mi clítoris.

-Vamos gatita ven a mi-Dijo él.

Seguí sin piedad penetrándome con sus dedos, mi vagina palpitaba como tratando de succionar su dedos luego como una corriente eléctrica me atravesó todo el cuerpo desde el vientre hasta ya no poder mas… sentía que iba a morir de puro placer.

-córrete par mi gatita-me dijo. Y como si fuera una orden mi cuerpo respondió a gusto a su demanda que me corrí tan duro y fuerte que grite su nombre, me sentía mojada y nada saciada "me falta algo mas, él".

-Dios fue espectacular, no se como describir esta…

-Shh.. y ahora es lo que falta por gozar- me guiño un ojo- esto solo es una muestra de lo que yo te puedo hacer sentir.

Tome mi polla con la mano y solté un gruñido, palpitaba de dolor, la dirigí a su entrada y lubrique la punta con su néctar y me fui introduciendo en ella poco a poco entre en ella para no lastimarla.

-Duele, duele, sácalo-dijo arrugando toda la cara.

-Shh… espera amor ya pasara te lo prometo.

Entonces de un solo tirón me lleve su virginidad, me quede quieto unos minutos para tranquilizarla, me fui moviendo lentamente y ella gemía para mi, luego aumente las embestidas haciéndolas duras y profundas rozando mi hueso pélvico con el de ella.

-Masss… Shaoo… dame más…

-Tus deseos son órdenes.

La embestía con fuerza clavándome en lo mas profundo de Sakura... la moví de posición para colocarla en cuatro, posición de perrito, asi me hundía mas en ella. La tomo con fuerza por sus caderas lastimándola un poco pero el dolor y el placer mezclados fueron como un afrodisíaco para Sakura que gemía más y mas.

-Si, si dame más… por favor-rogó

-Lo haré amor-dije con un embiste

Deslizo su mano por delante de Sakura hasta llegar en la entrada de ella, movió su mano en pequeños círculos. Las embestidas y su mano estaban sincronizados, el cuerpo de Shaoran empezaba a tensarse y las paredes vaginales de Sakura a contraerse alrededor de su polla, Sakura grito y obtuvo su múltiple orgásmica. Shaoran le mordió el hombro y se profundizó en ella mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba cuando derramó toda su semilla en ella y no se despego de Sakura hasta que dejo la ultima gota de semen en su interior. Los dos cayeron exhaustos en la cama y él la atrajo hacia si, ambos respiraron entrecortados por el ejercicio que acababan de hacer.

Me desperté sintiendo el cuerpo todo adolorido, y hasta en partes que nunca llegue a imaginar, me senté y sentía un escozor en mi sexo, me sonroje en recordar todo lo que hice en la noche con Shaoran bueno lo que hicimos. En verdad no puedo creer que me corrí tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, me levante de la cama para ir al baño a ducharme.

-A donde crees que vas gatita- dijo Shaoran haciendo que me asustara.

-Me quieres matar de un infarto-Dije mientras agarraba una toalla para cubrir mi desnudes.

Él se paro de la cama como Dios lo trajo al mundo "pero es que no tiene vergüenza" y ya estaba despierto "Ho, y su amiguito también estaba muy pero muy despierto" iba a meterme al baño pero él se interpuso en mi camino, me quito la toalla de un solo tirón

-¡NO!-Dije

-No voy a ver nada que ya no haya visto-me miro- y probado-se paso la lengua por los labios.

-Pero igual, me voy a bañar-Dije sonrojada.

Abrí la llave de la ducha y empezó a caer agua tibia por todo mi cuerpo, Shaoran se reunió conmigo en la ducha y yo me sonroje. El agarro el jabón y me lo paso por los hombros deslizando su mano por mis senos sensibles bajando por mi vientre hasta tocar mi centro de placer. Se metió mi pezón en la boca y desprevenida me agarro de las nalgas y me cargo quedando mi espalada y la pared. De un solo movimiento me penetro y yo suspire.

-Shaoo.. Aquí en la ducha-Dije entre cortado

-Shhh.. Disfruta, siente como te poseo aquí bajo el agua-Dijo con una serie de vaivenes.

-Ahhh… masss..

-Rodea tus piernas en mi cintura y agárrate de mis hombros-me dijo y yo asentí.

Me llego el orgasmo, primero sentí mis paredes contraerse y el placer aumento, él me penetraba una y otra vez. Me beso el cuello enviando en mí un estremecimiento a mi espina dorsal. Gemí.

-Eres tan calida, resbaladiza y húmeda-Me dijo- Dios amo tu coño.

-haaa… Shaoran..

Ya no aguantaba más.

Me pellizcó un pezón con los dientes y empezó a contraerse mucho más mi vagina que pedía a clamos mi segundo orgasmo, sentí como Shaoran se estremecía y gemía.

-¡Sakura!-Y llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo que él vertía su semilla en toda mi matriz, se sentía tan cálido que nos quedamos asi por unos minutos mas. Cuando el salio de mi suspire y él me sonrió, mientras bajaba mis piernas de sus caderas sentí como el semen y mis jugos bajaban por mis muslos.

Nos terminamos de bañar con una serie de masajes eróticos por todo nuestros cuerpos, primero él y luego yo, me encanta que gimiera para mi jajajaj.

Mi estomago rugía y me imagino que ella tendrá hambre como yo, termine de vestirme y me dirigí a la nevera para ver que era lo que íbamos a desayunar, cuando cerré la nevera Sakura ya estaba hay sentada en una silla mirándome tímidamente y como la curiosidad me mato le pregunte:

-Sakura amor te sucede algo-dije preocupado-

-Si, es que quiero hacer algo y me da pena-Se sonrojo.

-Amor Aquí puedes hacer lo que quieras solo estamos tu y yo-Dije.

-Si. Hasta hacerte un Oral a ti…-"ha con que eso quería no"

-Ven aquí-le dije bajándome los pantalones con los boxers.

La bese apasionadamente y mi lengua jugaba con la de ella y mi polla se empezó a animar a la rumba… me senté en la repisa de la cocina.

-Sakura quiero mi polla en tu boca, ahora-Ella solo asintió

Agarro con su mano mi polla mientras dirigía su boca a mi pene, lamió la punta con el liquido pre-seminal que había en ella, se lo metió todo en su boca mientras que con la lengua daba círculos alrededor de mi polla. Su mano se movía de arriba hacia abajo en movimientos lentos y otros rápidos "y decía la muy descarada que no tenia experiencia" su otra mano le daba atención a mis testículos, yo solo gruñía, gemía y pedía mas.

-Sakura de ahora en adelante este será tu desayuno matutino-dije jadeante y ella sonrió picadamente mientras asentía.

Me estaba volviendo loco con su boca en mi polla esto es mucho más de lo que había soñado o deseado. Grite su nombre cuando me corrí en su boca y ella se trago todo mi semen sin dejar una sola gota sin desperdiciar. Me pare y la subí donde yo había estado y de un solo tiro le subí el vestido y baje sus bragas, me hundí en ella tan profundo que ella grito de placer moviendo sus caderas para que me animara a ir mas rápido como solo a ella le gustaba que yo lo hiciera. Los vaivenes se hicieron rápidos casi frenéticos.

-SIII..¡ Mas dame mas… lo quiero todo…

-Claro mi cielo te daré todo lo que tú quieras- y la embestí una y otra vez sin parar de gemir y gemir.

Se arqueaba a mi cada ves que la embestía duro, la moví un poco para quedar tipo posición cucharita, esta ves sentí como mis testículos le pegaban en la nalgas a Sakura haciéndome gruñir, baje mi mano hasta su clítoris y empecé a masajearlo rápidamente. Ella se tenso y yo rugí cuando llegamos al clímax…

-Maldición ¡parezco una fuente…

-No me importa asi me gusta.

Y nos besamos apasionadamente "al parecer hoy no vamos a desayunar jejeje"

**Continuara…**

**N/A: hola bueno hasta la próxima se que nos hemos tardado full en actualizar y en verdad lo sentimos muchos. Ya solo faltan 3 capis más y se acaba la historia. Rew si por favor. Saludos.**


End file.
